Insecurity
by boogie woogie
Summary: COMPLETE! This story takes place after the manga series. Ryo and Dee are living together, but what about two other precinct officers, whose love lives seem to be stuck in an everlasting limbo? Will they be able to overcome their insecurities? DrakexJJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FAKE. Or its characters. I keep asking Santa but somehow they never end up under my tree. Maybe I'll try the tooth fairy next... she might be kind and slip them under my pillow? :-D

A/N: I'm getting sick and tired of the rarity of a good JJ/Drake fic. For every story that involves these two, there's about a million more with Ryo and Dee making like rabbits. Well, that buck stops here! JJ and Drake have feelings too ya know!! So, here's my version of life after the manga, centered around two male cops in desperate need of some lovin'.

Warning: THIS CONTAINS YAOI/SLASH. THAT MEANS TWO MEN SHARING INTIMATE MOMENTS TOGETHER! There's no lemons, but I'll be damned if I don't stick a fair amount of limes in there somewhere. And since you're reading FAKE, you should have already expected this.

Warning #2: I'm using some colorful language. Deal with it. These are big boys and girls we're talking about, so when they stub their toe, they're not going to say "Drat!" or "Phooey!"

Pairings: Drake and JJ drool a little Ryo/Dee too, but they're not going to be in the spotlight

_Thoughts are in italics_

So... let's get started ne?

**Insecurity**

****

Chapter 1:

"Oh, well... just make sure to fill out some papers and file them in... you're WHAT?!"

JJ looked up to see what the commotion was. A few moments before, it had been a relatively quiet day at the 27th Precinct, meaning a little less running around after the bad guys and a hell of a lot more paperwork. Both JJ and Drake were swimming through their folders and files, before they heard the uproar down the hall.

"I think Ryo told Rose what's going on," Drake commented.

"Uh... Drake? What IS going on?" JJ asked questioningly.

"Oh, didn't Dee mention it to you? Ryo is moving into his place. Seems that Dee's landlord is allowing him to knock out a wall or two so they can have more space together"

"Er... well... uh ... that's nice."

Only when Drake detected a kind of remorse in JJ's voice did he truly look up and stare into those sapphire blue eyes. JJ had this helpless look on his face as if he didn't know what to do, or what to say. Being helpless wasn't something that JJ did very often and this look was absolutely pitiful. Drake frowned a little at JJ's pained glance, because it was making an appearance too frequently. _And he never smiles anymore... that's a shame._

"Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just thought you oughta know, that's all," Drake mumbled.

"Yeah. I'm fine, really Drake. You'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to see that one coming," JJ replied in a low, far away tone.

"I know. But I'm still sorry if I upset you."

"I'm fine. I gave up on Dee a long time ago." _Why do I have to keep telling myself that?_

"Why do you keep repeating that then?" whispered Drake in a voice so low that JJ barely caught it.

"Listen, I gave up on him all right! He's with Ryo now, and he obviously couldn't be happier! They've got this nice little family and they're all set to live it out happily ever after. I don't care anymore... so just drop it okay?" JJ's last words came out sounding more like a plea than a statement. He hadn't meant to sound so stubborn, but he REALLY didn't need to talk about this. Especially with Drake.

"I'm sorr-"

"Drop it."

"Okay," Drake sighed in defeat. He knew that JJ was really twisted up inside with more emotions then he probably knew. He wanted to help JJ out, but didn't feel like pressing further. JJ would come to him if he needed to, at least Drake hoped he would. _It doesn't matter what he needs to talk about, I'm his partner and his friend... he should know enough to trust me._

Drake was about to say something until the office door flew back.

"HAHAHA! Did you see his face?! Man, that was friggin' PERFECT!" Dee crowed as he made his way over to his desk. The four officers shared a room together, where two desks faced each other on opposite sides of the room. JJ facing Drake, and Dee facing Ryo.

"It wasn't that funny Dee," tsked Ryo as a light shade of pink crept across his cheeks.

"You wanna bet? That man has been after you since day one, and now he knows you're spending all, and I mean ALL of your days with me. As well as your nights too," Dee smirked "That my friend, was the face of a man who was pissed off with a capital p!"

"Well, we had to tell him. I've got a different address now, along with a new phone number," Ryo said thoughtfully. "I still would rather not make waves with Rose right now. We've got a lot on our plate and we don't need extra work."

"Whatever Ryo, but to see that face again..." Here is where Dee's eyes went shiny "I've got half a mind to go recount last night's... adventure, just to see if he can get any redder."

"DEE! Would you be quiet!"

"Now that's not very fair baby. As I recall you weren't very quiet yourself last night when I-"

"Shut up!" yelled Drake and JJ at the same time. Both looked at each other then glanced back at their paperwork, sporting identical blushes on their faces. Neither of them wanted to hear about their fellow officers' sexcapades, no matter how good they were.

Ryo paled at their outburst and quickly add, "Dee, for Christ's sake, respect the fact that we have company."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"I honestly don't care what the fuck you two do in the privacy of your own home, Dee. But work is definitely not a place for show and tell," Drake said warningly. Dee and him had been good friends for years, but that still didn't mean they had to tell each other everything. _Of course you are being a little biased,_ he thought to himself,_ you hadn't minded all the times when he mentioned his stories about shagging girls._

"Point taken," said Ryo, "Now sit down and work Dee, before I tie you to the chair and make you."

JJ groaned inwardly. He knew what was coming next. Ryo just couldn't stop at any of the right times.

Dee just couldn't help it. "Sounds like someone's trying to explore new kink horizons to me, Ryo. Later I'll let-"

"ENOUGH!"

Drake hurriedly stood up, reached for his jacket, threw it over his shoulder, and headed for the door. "I'm taking an early lunch. You two are impossible."

He made to leave before he realized that he had forgotten something.

"Hey, JJ? Want to come with me? My treat."

JJ had never felt so relieved in his entire life. He knew that Drake was offering just to let him escape the two lovesick men, but right now he couldn't have needed it more.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to."

And with that, he too stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

A/N: This was just me testing out the waters so... Please reply! Even if it's two words, I'll be perfectly happy. Constructive criticism is my best friend, so if you hated it tell me and why. If you loved it, tell me and why. If you don't like the possibility of Drake and JJ being together, keep your opinions to yourself. :-P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY! I got REVIEWS! I'm SO HAPPY! Allright, well, here's chapter 2. Don't expect a posting everyday but, if I've got it, I'll give it to you. :-P And all the personal stuff that I come up with like relatives and birthdays and apartments... I MADE IT UP. It doesn't say anything about those in the manga (well at least for JJ and Drake) so bare with me!

xoxoxo

Kitty in the Box- why thank you! that means so much to me. and i love your gravitation fics by the way.

Reddi- I'm not a fan of OOC either. AU I've got no problems but when you start messing with their personality, that's where it might as well be an original fic. I don't plan for JJ to be quite as hyper as in the manga though. I mean he will be, but not as often, because NOBODY is quite like that.

magical duct tape angel- thank you, thank you. and i do plan to keep writing. :-)

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 2: 

It had been about two weeks since Ryo and Dee moved in together.

And it was a Monday.

To JJ, Mondays were always pleasant and welcome. Staying by himself for two days, in an apartment that was spacious but still empty, was depressing for him. The fact that he'd rather be staring at pictures of bloodied bodies instead of watching television at home was also something that JJ had not really come to terms with either. He could have called someone if he wanted too, but exactly who would come? The only people closest to him were too busy with each other to spend time entertaining him. So every Friday and Saturday night he sat alone on his leather sofa, battling with himself, whether or not to go and pick someone up in a bar. The answer was always a no, even though he could use the... release. And so for these very reasons, JJ loved Mondays.

Drake, on the other hand, hated Mondays. He also hated mornings, which made Monday mornings in particular, nothing short of hell itself. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and this really bothered him. Drake was not known for being nocturnal so when he was up until two, three, or four in the morning it made him bitchy the next day. So while Drake struggled with his sleeping problem, he found his dependence on caffeine to increase exponentially by the day. _Maybe it's about time that I go see a doctor, _he wondered.

So, at seven in the morning, Drake wandered into his office to find out what kind of crap he had to deal with today, on a Monday, in the morning...

"Ah! Good morning Drake!" JJ grinned from behind his desk.

"Ugh" was all that Drake managed to get out before...

"Rose took Ted and Marty off the Bell case because the prep has a record of attacking African Americans so we got landed with that and they caught the guy we've been looking for on 10th street so you and I have to go through interrogation this afternoon around three Ryo and Dee had to switch shifts with us on Friday because of a thing with Bikky I think it might have been a tournament or something I really don't remember you look tired Drake? Wouldyoulikesomecoffee?"

Drake didn't answer. He just stared at his partner like his hair was caught on fire. Then once he had stopped his head from spinning he said, "I don't know what the fuck all that was because you KNOW I don't do well in the morning. I'm gonna go find a cup of coffee... or ten. I'll be back in five."

"Too late," JJ sighed as he pulled a thermos from under his desk. He placed the thermos across from him on Drake's desk in a final sort of thud. "Sit down. I'll speak in short sentences. Just for you."

Drake slid into his wooden chair and tenderly grabbed the thermos. Unscrewing the lid, he took a whiff as French Roast filled his lungs. _If this isn't the second best thing in the world, I don't know what is..._floated through his head before he poured a generous amount into the lid that served as a cup as well.

"Thanks JJ," he let out gratefully, "Where did you get this? It's great."

"I made it at home. I know you're not so swift at seven," JJ admitted.

"Wow... if I had someone to make this for me every morning I wouldn't be half as reluctant to get out of bed," Drake said as he took another gulp.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, with neither of them knowing what to say after that.

_Crap! That came out sounding like I wanted to wake up with him! Shit, shit, shit! I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way..._thought Drake.

_Oh, god! That just sounded like Drake wanted me to serve him coffee in bed! Damnit, damnit, damnit! He doesn't know how much the thought of doing anything for ANYONE in the morning sounds so wonderful. I hope he doesn't think I took it the wrong way..._ JJ's brain rattled.

And as so often happens, Drake was about to clear up the confusion until... guess who burst through the door.

"Morning ladies!" said Dee in what he obviously thought was a bright, cheery tone.

"Up yours Laytner," replied Drake who was still waiting for the coffee to take affect.

"Hello Dee-sempai," mumbled JJ.

"What's up with you two? Did I come in at a bad time or something?" Dee asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. You just annoy the hell out of me in the morning. That's all," Drake huffed.

"Come on Drake. Look I'm sorry you're not getting laid. Really I am. But you don't have to be bitchy every morning. I know! I'll take you to a bar tonight huh? On me, you won't have to pay a cent."

"Fine, I don't care," Drake said, "And JJ, write a memo for me to slap Dee later on this afternoon when I stop seeing him double."

JJ smirked a little while he wrote the message down and stuck it to Drake's computer. Dee and Drake were always going at it, but were still good friends through it all. The teasing just amounted to tacit affection, in his opinion. A spark of jealousy flared up inside JJ, which both startled and scared him. _Wait! Why am I jealous? And who am I jealous of? Jealous of Drake for being so close to Dee? Or being jealous of Dee for being so friendly with... _He quelled this emotion and put it in the back of his mind.

At this time, Ryo walked through the office door in his usual, tranquil way and sat down while shifting a few folders on his desk.

"We've got a stake out Dee so don't get comfy. We're out of here as soon as I find that damn folder," Ryo stated as he searched through drawers of manila files.

"Way ahead of you baby," Dee grinned as he waved a folder in his hand, "I'm ready when you are handsome."

Ryo got up looking relieved. "All right. Let's go. And JJ, Happy 26th!"

JJ gave out a muffled "thanks" before Ryo and Dee headed out to wherever they were going.

When they had gone, Drake asked, "What did he mean by 'Happy 26th' JJ?"

"It's... uh... it's my birthday today," JJ muttered with his head bent, looking determinedly down.

"What?! JJ! Why didn't you tell me!" Drake said indignantly.

"It doesn't matter. It's not a big deal."

"That's a ton of whoreshit JJ. Your birthday matters."

"No, not to me."

"Well, it does to ME." Drake was outraged. JJ was moving into self-pity mode, which was so unbecoming of him. He just couldn't believe that JJ wouldn't tell him it was his birthday. That sudden thought sparked a wave of panic. _Oh man! JJ and I have been partners for two years and I haven't celebrated his birthday once! That means I missed... bastard!_

"Drake, just let it go 'kay?" JJ was in panic mode as well. He had seen Drake angry plenty of times, but this was his first time to be the victim. It was terrifying. If looks could kill he would have been dead three times over by now. _Why the hell is he so upset?! _

"No! I'm sick and tired of you just telling me to let things go. I won't! We're supposed to be partners JJ. Not to mention friends. You have to tell me of important stuff like this!" Drake said with his voice rising.

"I don't have to tell you anything Drake! And anything personal of mine- " JJ yelled, matching his pitch to meet Drake's.

"Your birthday is not personal JJ! It's pretty fucking basic!" Drake cut in.

"Well, I don't see you willing to spill that information either Parker! I don't know when the hell your birthday is! And I wonder why that is... Oh yeah! It's because you haven't told me!"

Both men were standing now, fists clenched, giving each other death glares from across their desks. Drake felt this pang of regret when he heard his last name. JJ had never called him by his last name before. _Maybe it would have been better to let things go..._

"I would have told you if you asked!" Drake retorted.

"Ditto!" JJ replied scathingly.

And with that, Drake stormed out of the office in search of some peace and quiet... and coffee.

_God damnit! I hate Mondays!_

* * *

A/N: I don't know how old they are so I'm making it up. Sorry if you don't like it. And I'm assuming that Ryo and Dee got together in two years. There has been some controversy over whether it's five or two. I don't care. I went with two because it's a letter shorter. 

I don't know how Ryo found out about JJ's birthday. He's just special like that I guess.

Leave replies to tell me how you like it so far! Please! I love you! Really I do!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is chapter 3... Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or read it!

xoxoxo

katastrophic88- Thank you so much! You flatter me. Ryo and Dee are not going to make an appearance in this chapter, but they will later on. It's always fun to have them talk to each other, such different personalities...

Soli- Thanks hon! I know you know nothing about FAKE but I guess you can appreciate it anyways. Love ya!

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Drake had been gone for about half an hour before JJ got up to go look for him.

JJ searched various offices, the file room, and even the basement for his partner, but came up empty handed. Once he had made sure that Drake was no where in the building, he climbed the rickety stairway that would lead him to the roof. When he had assured himself that no one else was around, he leaned against the brick wall and hung his head. _Why didn't I just tell Drake it was my birthday today? I could have just saved us both a lot of hassle. Oh, wait... but then he would have yelled at me for the year before, or the year before that. I just don't see what the big deal is! It's not like anything would have happened._

While JJ was on the roof, Drake was leaning against the concrete wall right outside the precinct door, out of sight from the lobby. It was a bit chilly for an August day, but Drake wasn't about to go and grab his coat. He just couldn't believe how things had gone so spectacularly bad. One minute he had been drinking JJ's coffee and the next minute he was yelling at him. _What the hell happened?! Oh yeah, his birthday... well, Jesus Christ! He should have told me, but then again I've never told him MY birthday. I don't know._ Drake rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. _What am I supposed to do now? Maybe I should go back in there and talk to him. Calmly this time. Yeah, yeah, that sounds okay..._

So, Drake made his way back to his office. When he opened the door, he found the place to be empty. _Must have gone out. Oh well, I'll just wait till he comes back._ The chair creaked as he sat down and took another sip of his, now cold, coffee. It was at this time that his eye caught something square and yellow stuck to his computer monitor.

- - - Drake- you must slap Dee later this afternoon. You're seeing double right now. –JJ - - -

He lifted the post-it off his display and held it in his hand. While JJ's neat, curvy penmanship stared up at him, he chuckled to himself quietly. _JJ is a good person and he's also a damn good detective. He doesn't deserve a birthday where no one knows it. Crap, I don't even know if he's got family or not. I SHOULD make it up to him. I'm his partner. I've got an obligation. _However, while he thought of things he could do for JJ's birthday another little voice popped inside his head... _what's the sudden interest huh Drake? You never cared before so why start now? _To which he retaliated, _he's my friend and friends do nice things for other people on their birthday._ But was that really true? Hadn't he been friends with JJ before all this?

Drake pushed all other thoughts out of his head so he could concentrate on getting JJ something. Luckily his birthday fell right around pay day so it would be okay to splurge a little. _Something for JJ... something for JJ...damn, I don't know a single thing about his likes or dislikes! I just know that he lives alone and that he liked Dee and that..._

_EUREKA!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

JJ headed downstairs only to have Ted, panting and wheezing, call to him.

"JJ! -wheeze- JJ! Hey, Rose wants us in his office AS -pant- AP. I've been -huff puff- looking everywhere for you! Where's Drake?" Ted managed to get out while he bent over clutching his knees.

"All right. I don't know where Drake is. I think he left somewhere," JJ said.

Ted gave this confused look before he grabbed JJ by the arm to drag him toward the commissioner's office, "You don't know where your partner is?"

"Uh... no," whispered JJ before he was flung face first through Berkeley Rose's door.

"There you are! Finally! Where the hell were you? Ryo and Dee are on stake out so it'll just be us five for... the..." Rose began before he trailed off, doing a mental head count, "Where's Parker?"

"JJ says he doesn't know where he is," Ted piped in.

JJ shrank back in his chair as the commissioner glared at him through his glasses.

"Excuse me? Adams... you don't know where you own partner is?" Rose said in a low, deadly voice.

"No," JJ squeaked before the tirade hit him.

"What the hell are you two thinking?! We've got partners for a reason you nitwit! And you're telling me you don't know where he is?!" Rose took a deep breath, "Next time I hold a mandatory meeting and either you or Parker 'happens to lose each other', you're both suspended! Act fucking professional and find out where he went!"

JJ was used to harassment, for being small, obnoxious, and not to mention gay, but having someone threaten his work as a police officer was too much. He concentrated hard to keep the tears behind his eyes and his face indifferent. Unfortunately, his face seemed to be winning that battle.

Before he started to cry, he burst out of the office, running like a mad man to the car park. His whole day had been one ordeal after the other and he was leaving, to anywhere but where he was. He gripped the hood of his Corolla before stepping inside. Silent tears made their way down his face as he caught his breath. _Some birthday, this turned out to be. First Drake and then this..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drake pulled over to the curb before rechecking the address. It was late at night, around nine o'clock, and he wasn't sure if JJ would be expecting company or not. _Probably not_.

After doing a bit of shopping in the morning, he came back to the office to be greeted by Rose. He was then lectured, threatened, and cursed at for a good fifteen minutes about keeping his partner informed of his whereabouts at all times. Then, when Rose asked if he knew where JJ was now, and he mumbled something about 'maybe', Rose lost it. "Well, take the rest of the day off Parker and come back tomorrow when you're ready to actually earn your pay!"

Drake gladly left, while thinking about all the cruel things he could do to the dear old commissioner. _Son of a bitch, he doesn't even have a partner. He's just pissed off because Ryo's pants are officially off limits to him. And earn my pay? What the fuck is there to earn! We get paid next to nothing!_

He spent the rest of the afternoon getting his present ready to take over to JJ.

And so here he was. Sitting in his Honda, staring at JJ's apartment building, and wondering if he should go in or not. He decided to go for it and grabbed the huge box from his back seat. It was tough getting it upstairs. JJ lived on the sixth floor, of a building whose elevator wasn't working. After ten minutes, he was half way there. _Maybe it would have been better to come later since my knees feel like they're going to give at any second._

Yet, Drake went bravely on and in twenty minutes, made it to JJ's front door. He rang the door bell while sliding down the wall opposite the door. _Deep breaths, man, just take deep breaths._

When the door bell rang, JJ froze. At first, he didn't recognize the sound, but soon realized that someone must be here to see him. _That's odd. Maybe the super has something to say about the hot water or something..._

The front door swung open and the last thing he expected was sitting there waiting for him. Drake looked like he had just run a marathon, hot and somewhat sweaty, while a huge brown box was laid next to him.

"Hey JJ," Drake grinned from the floor.

JJ was speechless. He stood there in his door frame just opening and closing his mouth with no words coming out. Drake took the initiative and stood up slowly, brushing himself off. "Um... can I come in for a second?"

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing to escape JJ's mouth, still standing firmly in his doorway.

"I... well... it's just that... I came to give you a present." Drake was fumbling for words and he knew it must have sounded stupid. All of a sudden he felt embarrassed. _This isn't right, I shouldn't be here, what have I done?_

"You didn't have to do that," JJ spoke softly.

"Whatever, just let me in, so I can give it to you okay?" Drake sighed.

"Yeah, okay." JJ finally moved aside so Drake could push his box into the open living area. Drake took a few moments to look around the apartment. _Wow!_ was the only thought he could think of at the moment. JJ was obviously well endowed from outside the police work. It appeared to be a comfortable two bedroom flat, which was probably twice the size of Drake's own apartment.

"It's a really nice place you got," Drake wondered out loud.

"Thanks," JJ replied.

"So... uh... this is for you," Drake mumbled as he tapped the box lightly with his foot.

JJ slowly approached the box. It was making small noises and shaking slightly. Before JJ opened it up, he shot Drake a if-this-is-something-dangerous-I'll-get-you-back look, to which Drake just smiled and waved his hand for JJ to continue.

Kneeling down and pulling back the flaps that covered the box, JJ came face to face with a chocolate Labrador puppy. Both JJ and the puppy yelped at the same time, as JJ fell backwards on his butt and the puppy cowered in the other side of the box.

Laughing quietly, Drake reached into the box to pull out the dog and placed it into JJ's lap. JJ instantly closed his arms around the tiny animal to keep it in place.

Drake smiled and said, "Look, I knew you lived alone here so I decided to get you a friend. I mean, you've got that park close by so it won't be trouble finding a place for it to go to the bathroom or anything. I also brought..." Drake lifted a small bag from the box. "some dog food to start you off."

Drake began to become worried when JJ didn't say anything and his smile faltered a little.

"Uh... I just thought it would be a good idea because you know... you might get lonely or something because of Dee and... not like I'm saying you can't live by yourself because you can... it's just... I thought it was a good idea at the time," Drake eventually spat out. _I am such an idiot. A dog is a big responsibility and I doubt JJ wanted anything else to worry about. Damnit! Why didn't I think this through longer?_

"I can take her back if you want me to," he said as he searched JJ's eyes for something that could give him a hint as to what JJ was thinking.

Suddenly, JJ's blue eyes started to tear up. Slow, glistening beads fell from the corners of his eyes, down his cheeks. "No," he said while clutching the puppy to his chest.

"No?" Drake asked.

"No, I... I want to keep it, I mean uh him... or her," JJ choked out through his steady stream of tears.

"Really? Oh good... and it's a girl by the way," Drake said, relieved.

"Okay," JJ sniffed as he ran his hand down her back.

"Are you okay JJ?" Drake questioned sincerely.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just that... thank you. Thank you so much, Drake." JJ took this opportunity to wipe his face with the back of his sleeve. _This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me in such a long time... such a long time..._

"No problem JJ. Happy Birthday and... mine is on October the 16th," Drake beamed.

And for the first time in a long while, Drake saw JJ smile. Drake was taken aback by how JJ's smile lit up his entire face, which was still moist from crying. He noticed that JJ had this adorable dimple right above his left cheek and wondered why he had never picked up on that before. _This is right. Making one of my friends happy is exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. I hope I can help to make all of his days better than before..._

"And mine is... well... today," JJ chuckled, "August 22nd. Hey, that gives me an idea. I'll name her October, just so I won't forget."

"Hahaha, whatever you want JJ," Drake answered with amusement in his voice, "I've got to go. We both have to get up early for an extra few hours in the office tomorrow."

JJ set October down in her box as he walked Drake to the door.

"I just can't tell you how much that meant to me Drake," JJ whispered at the door, "And I'm sorry for this morning, that was uncalled for."

"Hey now... it's not just your fault. I was being an ass too and I'm sorry. Let's just get to know each other better okay? So, then fights like that won't happen again," Drake said as he stepped into the hallway."

"That sounds good to me," JJ stated from his position inside his apartment, "Thank you again Drake. You're a really good friend." And with that he shut the door, to turn his attention to the whimpering lab in her box. _You are the cutest little thing. I'm going to take good care of you October. Perhaps the loneliness will fade, like Drake said. _He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his queen sized bed. _Ah, Drake, you really don't know how much you are beginning to mean to me._

Drake smirked to himself as he took the stairs two at a time on his way out. _That was worth all the trouble I went through today. Just to see him that content. And maybe he'll make me some more French Roast coffee tomorrow..._

* * *

A/N: YAY! That was a LONG chapter for me, but we're finally getting things rolling. This was a little (well a lot) sappy, but the next chapter is going to fun. The next chapter is my favorite chapter so stay tuned! And like the previous chapters, PLEASE REPLY! They keep me going if I know I've got someone who wants to read this fic! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And here's chapter 4! Please don't expect another chapter for a few days because the next one is complex. But I am a firm believer in quick updates so stick with me people! I love you all desperately!

Doesn't it piss you off when an author leaves you with a cliff hanger and doesn't update until two months later? That's my pet peeve, so I've made it my mantra to keep writing often.

xoxoxo

ShadowPassinThru- thank you for replying and they really are cute together. i'm glad you like the fic!

katastrophic88- i'm so honored! thank you! fluff doesn't come naturally to me so i'm glad you found it okay. and the ending... well, we've got a ways to go before then. it's gonna be a 10 or 11 chapter fic so, we haven't even hit the half way point yet!

kikvws- you betcha!

Kitty in the Box- i aim to please honey. i was originally going to name the lab something else, but when i was writing, it just came to me. i'm so glad this is considered one of the best by you. that means a lot to me. :-)

earthangel3- "I love JJxDrake fics. There isn't enough of them." Amen to that! it seems that all the pairings i like don't get any fiction time at all! oh well, one frontier at a time...

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 4: 

September is always beautiful in New York. The leaves turn all the right colors, from light amber yellow to deep blood red, and fall to make graceful heaps on the sidewalks. The weather becomes colder, but not freezing. Just cool enough that you need a coat, but no gloves or heavy socks. This month signals the end to the summer and hints at the approaching winter, with children going back to school and adults settling in for months at work. September is so beautiful when you take a step out of your door and just observe.

"No way in hell!"

"Well, I'm not listening to your crap!"

"How dare you call U2 and the Rolling Stones crap?! They're light-years ahead of that... that... Benny D person!"

"That's Kenny G you ignorant moron!"

"Well I don't give a fuck what he's called! No, No, and NO!"

"We're in my car and we'll listen to what I want!"

Drake and JJ seemed to be missing the beauty of September while they bickered during a stake out. They were parked outside an abandoned warehouse, waiting for their prep to show up. Surprisingly, the old saying "they always return to the scene of the crime" wasn't working for them. Life had been good the first hour of looking out, because they had both come back from a filling lunch at a Thai restaurant in downtown New York. But rolling into their third hour, nerves were being frayed.

As Drake rubbed his temples, he grimaced, "JJ... I know we agreed to try and understand each other and all. And so far, it's been great. We get along better than ever. But THIS IS WHERE I PUT MY FOOT DOWN! NO JAZZ!"

JJ retorted with the same determination, "Well, Eric Clapton is NOT my ideal car music, Drake. Why can't you just shut up and respect my tastes?" And with a hint of laughter in his voice, "It won't make you gay you know."

Drake looked horrified, "I never said that!"

"But you were thinking it," JJ said in his most annoying sing song voice.

"Was not! I'm totally secure in my masculinity thank you very much!"

"Oh, of course you are sem-paaiiiiii," JJ drawled sarcastically.

"Do you do that just to get a rise out of me?" Drake sighed, exasperated.

JJ had to hold back all the dirty jokes that floated instantly to the front of his mind. _I haven't had this much fun in years! Letting Drake know me these past few weeks has been wonderful. I finally feel like I can just talk to him about anything, so maybe I won't push it this time..._ "Why else would I tease you except for my own entertainment? You get flustered so easily. I barely have to do anything to get you all roused up."

"Haha, very funny. Well, I'm onto you, so you can try anything you want," said Drake as he turned to face the window on the passenger side. He knew that JJ enjoyed teasing him, and he did want to see JJ cheerful more often, but to be the victim every time? _Heh, he'll get his due..._

"Aw, now don't pout Drake. Here," JJ leaned over and switched off the radio, "We'll just talk instead."

"I'd rather hear the jazz," Drake replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, really now?" mocked JJ as his hand extended toward the power button.

"NOOO!" Drake quickly grabbed JJ's out stretched hand and put it unceremoniously back into his lap. "I was just kidding."

"I know." For awhile, silence filled the little car. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence or filled with tension, it was simply a chance to breathe for a moment and be grateful for each other's company. JJ and Drake had been spending more and more time with each other since JJ's birthday. Usually Drake joined JJ and October for a walk in the nearby park after work, but occasionally they would go and have dinner somewhere. There was a Japanese restaurant near the precinct, that Ryo recommended, which had become their usual hang out.

The other fortunate thing that had subconsciously occurred was that this new found friendship affected their work as detectives. Things just seemed to go smoothly and without hassle. The work days seemed shorter, the paperwork seemed more bearable, and Dee somehow got a lot less annoying. Neither could tell how it happened exactly, just that it had. And they knew each other's whereabouts at all times.

"Hey, Drake?" JJ asked.

"Yeah?" Drake answered.

"Do you... do you have any family? Well, I know you have family, but what are they like?" JJ spoke out on a question that he'd been dying to ask for long time.

Drake rubbed the back of his neck and thought for a moment, "Well, both my parents died years ago. My mom had a stroke and my dad followed after in a few months by natural causes. He said that he wanted to follow her wherever she went, so I guess that applied to death as well."

JJ nodded gently to show he understood. Drake grinned and kept going, "I also have two sisters, both older than me. They're married with kids out in California so I don't get a chance to talk to them often. I mean, plane tickets and phone bills can be kind of a reach for my wallet."

"That's easily fixed. Less drinking, more saving," JJ stated.

Drake playfully punched JJ's arm, "Just because you don't drink a lot of beer, doesn't mean that the rest of us have to."

JJ chuckled, "Or maybe it's because I have such a low tolerance that I get drunk a lot cheaper?"

They both laughed together before Drake said, "And what about you huh? What's your family like?"

Instantly JJ stopped laughing and began to look somber. Drake thought, _Oh shit! I've done it again. Was that the right thing to ask? Apparently not since his home life doesn't seem too happy. Damn, what to do... what to do..._"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, JJ. I'll understand."

JJ shook his head, "No, it's okay. I want to tell you. It's just not as... simple as yours."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I'm an only child, so I had a lot of pressure from my parents to succeed and be wealthy when I grew up. It was hard trying to achieve every goal they set for me, because it wasn't what I wanted to do. I never really saw them at all, I doubt if they even saw each other, so I grew up by myself really. But one day during high school they came home early and... and..."

JJ's face burst into a bright rose color and he bit his lip. Drake was suddenly intrigued and pressed for more, "And what huh?"

The next words came out so softly that Drake barely caught them at all, "caught me... inbedwithanotherguy."

Now it was Drake's turn to have pink blush across his cheeks, "Oh" was the best he could manage to get out.

"So, they told me to get out of the house. Bought me an apartment on the other side of the city, sent me checks for money once in awhile, but never talked to me again. They're divorced now... I don't even know if they're still alive," JJ whispered as an afterthought. _Maybe that was too much. God, I should have just kept it to myself. Drake doesn't need all the angst that my sorry life brings. I hope he doesn't pity me. Oh please let him not pity me! I can't stand anyone else's sympathy like that!_

Drake was looking off in the distance at the crumbling warehouse, deep in thought. JJ had begun to think that Drake had blown off the whole incident, until, "You did good JJ, real good. I bet your parents would be proud of you've become, no matter where they are now."

The car again sat in silence. JJ was so flabbergasted at Drake's statement that all words simply failed him. _Out of all the things he could have said... how do I respond? That was so endearing, I just can't... I don't know... what should I?_

"Maybe just a 'you're a good person too Drake'?" commented Drake with a smirk. Drake was beginning to recognize the different faces that JJ had, and the easiest of them all was confusion. JJ had this cute way of squinting his eyes and staring over your shoulder as he struggled for words. It was almost as good as his get-back-to-work-NOW-because-you're-slacking-off-again face. Both of them made JJ look like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum.

"All right then. You're a good person too Drake," said JJ and he meant it sincerely. Drake genuinely cared about his friends past superficiality in a way that was unique to him. But just because Drake would take a bullet for him, didn't mean he was excluded from JJ's taunting. "What else would women date you for? Because it's definitely not your looks."

Drake grinned from ear to ear. _The new JJ is back! Whatever, I'll take his remarks as long as he keeps his dimple..._ "Maybe my looks aren't that great, JJ, but I make up for it."

"Oh yeah? And how do you make it up exactly?"

"Use your imagination," Drake suggested huskily before he broke out into laughter.

Even though JJ was sniggering right along with Drake, something clicked in the back of his mind. He knew that Drake was a slight homophobe, even if he didn't condemn gays outright. JJ could tell that he was uncomfortable with the idea of a homosexual partner the first time they were introduced. JJ had tendency to be stereotypically flamboyant, while Drake did his best to look the other way. Lately however, he seemed more comfortable with Dee's erotic jokes towards Ryo and made a few lighthearted ones of his own. _Weird...maybe this friendship is doing us both a world of good..._

"We should really get back to the station. We've already been here for three hours and a half," JJ remarked as he glanced at his watch.

"Yeah you're right. It's six fifteen, so we're technically off duty now," replied Drake.

JJ put the car into gear and drove off, "So are you coming over tonight? I've got to go pick up October from my neighbor, but then we can go out or something."

"Sure, let's just go for a light walk. I've got to start burning off the calories from lunch."

"Trust me Drake, it would take more than a light stroll in the park to counter act those three donuts."

"Sure, sure. You're just jealous because I'm... DON'T TOUCH THAT TUNING DIAL!"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Chapter 4 completed! I really don't know what happened there! It was totally different then I originally intended, but c'est la vie. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to be a Ryo, Dee, Drake, JJ, Marty, and Ted scene that's bound to take a wild turn so... 

Write me a reply and tell me how you like it! I JUST ADORE REPLIES! :-D

Oh! And from here on out, it gets more serious. I'm so excited!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Uh... I woke up this morning and wrote this. I had no intention to actually finish but I did. So, yay for quick updates?

xoxoxo

earthangel3- Oh don't worry. Things will heat up definitely. It's just that I thought they needed more time before they started going at it. This relationship is a lot more fragile than some people realize. :-)

katastrophic88- Yes! I always thought that JJ had a hard past too. Not so terrible like Dee's, but rough all the same. Thank you for the compliments. And Frank Sinatra is one of my heros.

Kitty in the Box- Actually there was not a cliff hanger at the end, I was just saying that I don't like them very much, so I tend to stay away from them. Their relationship is about to take a turn! And I don't like jazz either. But JJ seemed like he would, just like Drake seemed to be a Classic Rock kinda fella. I personally like Techno. :-P

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 5:

This particular morning in the 27th precinct, six men sat around an oak desk, sitting on plastic fold out chairs. It was another mandatory meeting held by the commissioner to raise the alarm on a growing emergency of something or another.

"Parker! Where is your- "

"He's at the vet! His dog got sick this morning so he's going to show up a little late," Drake grimaced. He coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'asshole' under his breath before looking up to read the clock. _Since the vet opens at ten, and it's already eleven, he really should be here any..._

'BANG!' The door burst open in a flurry of lavender and silver before it was slammed back into place. JJ rushed his apology as he found his seat next to Drake, "Sorry everyone, my dog got sick this morning and the vet only just opened and- "

"We've heard," snapped Rose then as he turned to face the rest, mumbled, "At least a dog is less of a liability than that stupid teenager."

Dee shot out of his seat and slammed his hand against the desk. "Don't you ever call Ryo's son a liability you arrogant son of a bitch! And Bikky is not stupid by any means!"

Berkeley stood up and stared straight into Dee's eyes. "Sit down Laytner. That comment was not aimed at anyone in particular."

"Bullshit," Dee snorted as he parked himself back in his chair. The whole room had winced when Dee had begun shouting. Everyone there could remember the many times that Ryo had to take off work to go to various PTA meetings and doctor appointments. Usually it was Drake and JJ who had to double up shifts, but Ryo and Dee had always made sure to take up the slack. Needless to say, Rose did not like the fact that Bikky came first in Ryo's life, that is to say, first right along with Dee.

Drake had been surprised though, that Dee was the one standing up for Bikky. A year ago, all Dee did was complain about how much of a pest he was, and how he always got in the way of his relationship with Ryo. Yet since the time that Dee and Ryo started sharing an apartment, the bitching and moaning just disappeared. _HA! I guess Dee's got a soft spot for the kid now too. Jeez, feelings sure change over time. _

Rose cleared his throat and remained standing. While he began his talk about the slacking off of the dress code, JJ was bumped on the elbow by a large yellow pad. Turning to his left, he took the pad from Drake, as Drake continued to stare at Berkley. Flipping the first page over, he read:

- - -Thanks for the coffee this morning JJ. If you keep doing that, you're going to spoil me, ya know- - -

JJ smiled softly as he wrote back:

- - -It's not my fault that my coffee pot makes over ten cups. And you spoil yourself just fine, with or without me- - -

He handed the pad back to Drake conspiratorially under his chair. The only thing was that Ted had managed to snatch the pad right out of Drake's reach. Ted gave them both a raised eyebrow as he causally looked over their note. He scribbled something down before handing it to Marty, who scratched a memo also. The two police officers grinned as they passed the pad back to Drake under the desk.

- - -Ted: You two passing notes like you're in middle school? If so, I want in! Anything's better than listening to THIS idiot lecture- - -

- - -Marty: Hey now, what's this about coffee? Drake, you lucky bastard. Ted won't even buy me lunch once in awhile- - -

As Drake read, he was nudged in the ribs by Dee. While still looking at the commissioner, Dee pointed to himself, then at the pad quickly to make his request known. Drake slid the pad inside a file then passed it to Dee.

On the pretense of gazing at the file, Dee skimmed over the previous statements, then jot down something. Ryo leaned a little to read over his shoulder, then tutted softly under his breath. He had the words 'such immaturity' written all over his face, but smirked at the same time.

When the note pad was passed back:

- - -Dee: Who cares about coffee huh? We need to get back at the dickhead. Come on Drake, ole buddy! Think! Something that would fit the crime- - -

The large, yellow pad made its way around the room and after fifteen minutes of Rose's "you must have neater handwriting or you better type it out" speech, it read:

- - -Drake: Don't look at me! You're the one who can scheme better than any of us here Dee- - -

- - -JJ: May I suggest a lot of fire?- - -

- - -Ted: What are you, a pyro? I say we write a fake letter from the chief firing his sorry ass- - -

- - -Marty: That or a fake love letter from the chief- - -

- - -JJ: Touché, Marty!- - -

- - -Dee: I'd say go for it if the chief wasn't going to pin the entire incident on me- - -

- - -Drake: It's not our fault he hates you so much- - -

- - -Ted: Maybe we can get Janet involved...- - -

- - -Marty: You just want to involve Janet because you've been hard up for her- - -

- - -Drake: WHAT?? - - -

- - -JJ: See previous statement- - -

- - -Dee: Nice, Ted! I always thought she was good looking- - -

- - -Ted: Marty you moron! You weren't supposed to tell anyone- - -

"Adams, can you repeat what I just said?"

JJ looked up from the note pad, terrified like a deer caught in the head lights. "Uh... what sir?"

"I said... to tell me what I just said Adams," Rose hissed in a warning tone.

"You said to tell me what you just said," JJ answered innocently.

"I mean before that. What was I saying before that huh?" Rose glared.

"You said 'Adams can you repeat what I just said?'" JJ's fellow officers sniggered behind their hands. This was JJ's sly way of dodging the question since he obviously had no clue about what Rose was speaking on.

"Give me the note pad Adams," requested the commissioner, reaching out his hand.

"No," said Drake quickly while he grabbed it out of JJ's hands, while taking a step back.

"Excuse me?" sneered Rose.

"It's uh... it's uh... private," finished Drake weakly.

"Oh? And what is so private between you and Adams that I can not see it as well?" Clearly pissed off, Rose wasn't going to give an inch.

"That's none of your business," shot Drake.

"Oh my. Such passionate disobedience. It obviously must be something extremely personal. He hasn't turned you has he Parker?" Rose drawled suggestively.

Silence.

'Ring! Ring! Ring!' All the men in the room jumped at the sudden noise of the phone. Angrily, Rose retreated to his desk to answer it, while everybody else's eyes were on a red-faced Drake. Drake didn't know if he was embarrassed or angry or both as he stared curses into the commissioner's back. _How dare he?! That son of a bitch! I'm not like that. No one could make me like that! He's just a friend, he's just a friend! _

JJ sat with his hands together so tightly that his knuckles went white. _That son of a bitch! Drake's not like that! Even if I wanted him, he never would. Some men are just made to be straight and Drake's one of them. Wait... did I just say I wanted him? No! No, it was just a for instance... I mean I like Dee right? That's strange... I haven't thought about Dee for weeks..._

"We've got a bank robbery on 16th. I need you six to go down there. I seems that they already shot two civilians," Rose said from behind his desk.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Drake! You and Dee go around the back, JJ and I are going to set up on the roof," Ryo called from his car as the four of them piled out into the street.

This situation was familiar to them, from two years of working together. Since JJ and Ryo were the best sharpshooters they always went to a high rise to feel out the situation before preparing to take anyone down. Drake and Dee on the other hand, would burst into the building only after their partners had cleared the way.

This bank robbery was still more intense however because the robbers inside had actually killed two people already, usually they were too afraid for that.

"Ryo, can you get a clear shot at all?" Dee wired up to his partner.

"This building is a little high, but yeah I think JJ or I could do it," responded Ryo.

"All right, just take your time okay guys. We don't need any extra paper work," said Drake.

"How many of them are there?" asked JJ.

"There's supposed to be five, we got that from a tip," Dee called.

"Hold on," said Ryo cautiously, "There's three inside, one in the get-away car that you've already caught, where's the fifth?"

That's when JJ caught a gleam from the opposite rooftop out of the corner of his eye. A shadow that looked just like a tall man, was standing up, taking aim...

"Drake watch out! There's one on the—AHHHH!"

JJ spun on the spot, crashing down on the floor, blood seeping from his right shoulder.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

JJ woke up to see white. White was everywhere. And it smelled funny.

"Hey! Look he's awake!"

Dee and Ryo leaned over him with great anticipation. JJ's wound had been mild, so they weren't worried about his life, but still... it's always bad when one of their own gets shot.

"Where am I? What happened?" whispered JJ, groggy from the sleep inducing drugs.

"You're at Memorial Hospital, JJ," Ryo cooed softly, "You got shot in your right shoulder."

"You gave us a real scare, but we got the bastard for ya. An instant after you fell, Ryo gave him a similar wound to his arm. We're sorry we didn't notice him quicker," sighed Dee.

"But I'm fine right?" JJ queried.

"Yeah, you're gonna be just fine in a month or so," replied Dee.

JJ bit his lip, looking around, "Um... where's Drake?"

Ryo and Dee looked at each other. "He's waiting outside JJ. He's uh... we'll go get him." They made their exit quickly after looking back at him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Drake was sitting in the lobby with his head in his hands, thinking. So much had happened, in such a short amount of time, that it was all just a blur of jumbled memories.

The sight of JJ falling back on the roof, out of sight, someone screaming, shots being fired, glass being shattered, people running out of the bank... and all he did was stand there. He just stood there, still looking at the spot where JJ had just been, shocked. He didn't remember exactly what happened next, except that he knew he rode in the ambulance with JJ on the way to the hospital. Maybe it was paternal feelings, but he had held JJ's hand for as long as he could on the short ride there. JJ had never been shot... not in two years together...

_This is insane, Drake. He wasn't even fatally wounded. He's going to make it out fine. The doctor said that he was going to be back to normal in a month or less. It's just fine. _But it was not just fine. JJ's incident had set off something deep within Drake. That was to be expected of course, such a scare would shake anyone up. But the emotions flooding Drake were ones of anger, and they were directed at JJ.

_How could he have not seen that man sooner! How could he have let that happen! He could have been killed! I could have lost my partner today. What the hell was he playing at! He had enough time to shoot the man but instead he was telling ME to duck? Didn't he notice that he was aiming straight at him?! _Drake twisted some of his hair in frustration. Deep down, he knew that it wasn't really JJ's fault, but part of him needed to blame him. Another part of him was touched that JJ wanted to warn him first, another part wanted to rip the criminal's intestines out and strangle him with them, and yet another part was simply relieved that JJ would live to fight another day.

Drake wasn't in touch with his emotions at all. For his whole life, his feelings had taken a backseat to logic and now all these new, conflicting emotions had him going in a tailspin.

"Hey, Drake. Hey! Drake!" Dee called from the opposite side of the room. Drake looked up to see Ryo waving at him to come over. He slowly stood up and made his way through the rows of chairs and couches.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"Fine, he just woke up," answered Ryo, "He wants to see you."

"Okay," breathed Drake with a heavy sigh. Ryo looked like he wanted to say something but Drake never gave him the chance. He walked back to where he knew JJ's room was.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hi, Drake," smiled JJ from his very white bed. There was an iv in his arm, but besides that he wasn't hooked up to anything else. Drake was grateful for that. He didn't want to see tubes coming out of JJ.

"Hey, JJ" He sat down in one of the open seats near JJ's bed and kept his eyes in his lap.

"I'm up here Drake," JJ spoke softly. Drake lifted his head up to stare into those so familiar blue eyes.

"Uh... it... looks like you're doing okay," Drake stated.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine," JJ nodded, "How are you?"

"I'm better off than you are... Why didn't you just shoot him JJ? Why did you yell for me first?" Drake just couldn't keep it in any longer. He needed the answer, the truth.

JJ closed his eyes in ponder this for a moment then said, "I don't really know Drake. I guess I wasn't thinking about anything but you at the time."

Some of his previous anger flashed through Drake, "Well that was stupid of you! You could have just shot him in the leg and then both of us would have been okay."

"I'm sorry," it was JJ's turn to look down, "It won't happen again."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. It made Drake nervous and he wanted to escape.

"You're going to have to look after October for me, while I'm here," JJ said after awhile, "She's at the vet's. The one on Liberty."

"That's fine JJ," Drake replied and then he spoke some of the truest feelings in his heart, "You will be more careful next time though right? I don't think I could handle it if you died. I've become dependent on you I guess. I need you around JJ."

Stunned, JJ just put on his gaping face where he opened and closed his mouth silently. _What does he mean by that? _

Drake stood up all of a sudden, realizing what he just said. _Oh Christ! What did I just do?_ He made a hurried good-bye and left immediately. _What was THAT? Drake! You're going crazy! That was way more than just a friendly 'I care about you'. What's going on! Are you starting to get FEELINGS for JJ? No! No way! No way in hell! This can't be happening!_

'_He hasn't turned you has he Parker?'_ drifted across his head and Drake halted right there on his way to his car. When he realized that he had stopped, he starting stomping to his car again, and kicked his tire when he reached it.

_Fuck you Rose! I'll show you. I'm not gay! _

* * *

A/N: Wow. That was a long chapter. Like I said last time, this is where the plot really picks up. Please tell me what you thought of it! Please! Please! I beg of you, reply!

I NEED FEED BACK!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WAHOO! chapter 6 is up and ready to roll...

xoxoxo

earthangel3- my what devotion! that's just great that you love it so much! i never thought this fic would get so much attention. i'm so grateful for your reviews!

kikvws- here's the update!

katastrophic88- thank you! i thought i had to put in something light before i dropped the bomb of JJ getting shot.

MoonstarSR- it's how i planned it in my mind too. :-) glad you reviewed! i hope you enjoy this chapter.

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 6: 

"Ummm... huh? What was that again?"

Ted snorted in disbelief, "Drake, have you been paying attention to me at all?"

Drake put on his best what-do-you-think? look and yawned.

"Sheesh, now I know how Rose feels like," Ted commented, "Now, I'm going to start over again. Do you want to be part of the Halloween party or not?"

Drake, once again plastered the what-do-you-think? face on and stared distractedly into space.

"I know you don't want to, but I need more people!" Ted pleaded desperately.

"Look, Ted, I don't know how the hell you became Halloween party coordinator but, no I don't want a part in it, no I don't want to attend, and no I will not contribute to your fund," said Drake, annoyed. Ted had been bugging him the whole week to help out, but 'stubborn' just happened to be Drake's middle name.

"Aw, come on Drake! I got suckered into it and now I'm up shit creek without a paddle!" cried Ted.

"What happened?" Drake asked curiously.

"I agreed to take over for Janet," Ted blushed.

It took all of Drake's self control not to burst out laughing, "So... you took on the job just because she asked you?"

"Uh... well... she also kinda said that she'd go to dinner with me. But now, I think I STILL got the raw end of the deal," sighed Ted.

"You're hopeless," Drake said affectionately, "I would help, and you know I would, but I don't get any of that social occasion shit. That's up JJ's alley." _Oh yeah, speaking of which, I have to go pick him up from the hospital this afternoon, after three weeks they're finally letting him out._

During those three weeks, Drake had been doing a lot of thinking. It seemed much easier to work through his problems with something to talk aloud to, like JJ's chocolate Labrador. As soon as Drake had picked up October from the vet's, he couldn't stop thinking out loud. On the car ride home, he spilled all his worries and apprehensions to the dog wagging her tail in the backseat. It just made him feel at ease once things were out in the open, even if he never got an answer.

_No wonder why JJ loves her so much. She's the perfect psychiatrist. One that doesn't talk back, pin point your fixations, or charge you money._

JJ had said he missed her almost every time Drake visited him, which was rare until the last week or so. Drake had been subconsciously avoiding JJ until he could understand his feelings, and with JJ in the hospital, it wasn't that hard. He made up all sorts of excuses, too busy, too tired, had to take October for a walk, but they had all been a façade for Drake's uncertainty.

_Okay, well I know I like JJ. But it's just as a friend right? I mean, close friends can really care for each other. Yeah, that makes sense. It's not like I'm attracted to JJ. If I were gay, I'd... you know... feel something if I were around him. And I don't. So, I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay...Ack! Stop repeating it to yourself! Why are you so obsessed with proving that you're not homosexual! It's not that big of a deal! ARGGG!_

Drake's body had been running on auto pilot most of JJ's absence too. He wasn't sleeping at all now, compared to sleeping very little earlier in the year. He didn't understand it at all. It wasn't like he didn't want to go to sleep. He would have loved to catch a substantial amount of z's, but every time his head hit the pillow he felt wide awake. _I should really go see a doctor._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Drake took off work early to go and pick up his partner.

As he walked slowly down the hall, checking the room numbers for JJ's, he felt a wave of butterflies hit his stomach. _You're just picking him up, dropping him off at his apartment, giving him back October, and that's it. Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. Just normal friend stuff...maybe the flowers were too much?_

Drake was indeed, holding a dozen different colored tulips as he walked in to greet JJ. JJ was already in a wheel chair and looked eager to be free of the small, white room.

"Hi Drake! Oh man, you have no idea how good it is to see you!" smiled JJ as he wheeled closer to the door.

"Hey, JJ," Drake grinned back, "You ready to go?"

"Boy, am I ever. I can't stand the stench another day," JJ stopped before Drake, looking up wonderingly, "Who're the flowers for? Hot date tonight?"

Drake's face flushed over in a deep red color, "No... they're actually for you JJ." He held them out as JJ took them with both hands.

"Aw, they're beautiful Drake," he settled them across his lap, "That's so thoughtful. Thank you!"

At a loss for words, Drake simply pushed JJ towards the exit of the hospital. JJ didn't speak up, he was just glad that he would finally be going home. _In reality, I think the stay was worse than the shot really. It was so dreadfully boring. Absolutely nothing to do and Drake didn't visit all that often. But I understand, he must have been real busy without me. _

JJ rested his cheek in his hand as he slipped into deeper thought. _Drake has been the only one to visit me since the robbery. How sad that I don't have any other people that care enough to drop by. I should really get out more often, but all I've wanted lately was to spend time with Drake. Drake, Drake, Drake! I can't seem to get him off my mind! I can't deny that I'm beginning to fall hard for him. Maybe it's just a rebound. That has to be it. Three months ago I couldn't stop glomping Dee and now I think I've got it bad for Drake? Yeah, it's a rebound._

"Careful, watch your head," cautioned Drake as JJ slid into the passenger side.

"I'll be all right, Drake," smirked JJ, buckling his seat belt "I've been getting into cars for years."

"Smart ass," Drake huffed as he started the car and pulled away.

JJ just couldn't resist, "Why thank you Drake. I think you have a smart ass too."

_Oops, maybe I shouldn't tease him in the car,_ JJ thought as they swerved and almost hit a mailbox.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Drake. Drake! DRAKE!" yelled JJ before he finally got his partner's attention.

"Uh, yeah?" murmured Drake as his head came off his desk.

"You are so out of it," scolded JJ, "I can't work with you if you're half dead. Did you not sleep again last night?"

"Yeah," Drake let his head fall onto the desk with a thump, "You've only been back on the job for two days, and you're already nagging me?"

JJ took a newspaper, rolled up it, and gently whacked Drake on the head, "I wouldn't be nagging you if you had actually done some work while I was away."

"Ow..." Drake mumbled was he rubbed his head, "That hurt JJ."

"What? Little ole' me?" JJ batted his eyes innocently.

Drake cursed incoherent threats under his breath.

"Come on Drake, you have to stay awake long enough for me to ask you out."

That woke Drake up in a hurry. He sat up, straight as a board, fight-or-flight written clearly all over his face, "What?!"

JJ laughed, "No, not like that. I mean to ask you out for your birthday. It's in a couple days right?"

"Maybe?" whimpered Drake.

"No, I remember you told me October the 16th. You wanna come over to celebrate? That is if you're not going anywhere, with anyone else I mean," JJ said. _Crap! He's probably doing something already. With Dee or Ryo or somebody. Or with his own family, to name a few!_

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Anything's better than getting wasted and passing out in a stranger's car like last year," replied Drake.

"I'm not going to ask."

"Wise choice."

"So my house, at like, six?" JJ asked hopefully.

This was beginning to sound more and more like a date to Drake and it was putting him on edge. He did want to spend his birthday with someone this year and JJ seemed willing enough, but were there other reasons for the invite? _I wonder if JJ likes me or something...what if he does?! Drake, don't be a fool. If he did, he'd be trying to kiss you like he did with Dee. You're in the clear... I think..._

"Okay."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was around eleven o'clock at night on October the 16th. Drake was pacing his apartment, clenching his fists, breathing heavily, and cursing every time he turned to trudge in the opposite direction.

_Holy Fuck! Holy Fuck! Holy Fuck! What the hell happened!? What THE FUCK HAPPENED! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! WHY, WHY, WHY! _

A few hours earlier, Drake had arrived at JJ's apartment, dressed in a nice blue button down shirt and khakis. He really didn't know why he has decided to dress up a little, just that he knew JJ would wear something other than jeans and a t-shirt.

JJ had welcomed him graciously and asked for him to wait in the living room while he finished making dinner. Drake had done so, and in a little bit they were chatting casually over chicken and rice. Drake had never been so relaxed. Without even thinking about it, he had fallen into comfort mode, talking about work, goals, and hobbies as if he discussed these with JJ every night. There were no awkward moments or bare silences, just light banter as they cleaned their plates.

After dinner, Drake and JJ had settled on the couch to watch "Starsky and Hutch". Both of them appreciated the dry police humor and pointed out characteristics in the characters that reminded them of their fellow officers, particularly Dee. It had all been going so magically smooth until JJ laid his head on Drake's shoulder near the end.

It felt so good and being caught up in the moment, Drake followed suite and let his own head rest on JJ's. It would have been fine if that was it. It would have been okay if it stopped there. It would have been just peachy, if Drake had stood up, thanked JJ for the evening, and left.

But he didn't.

Instead, he had tilted JJ's head back and kissed him. The kiss was neither chaste nor innocent, but it was a full out, tongue melding, mind blowing, soul searching kiss. He had known that JJ was surprised by the way he had tensed up, but Drake's hormones were too far gone to care. Mindlessly, he and pushed JJ into the back of the couch, while wrapping his arms around his lean waist, enjoying the feel of soft lips on his. By this time, JJ had gotten over his initial reaction and met his kiss with equal force. His hands clasped together behind Drake's neck and he moaned loudly with abandon. Drake didn't so much hear the moan, but he felt it through his tongue, which had made its way into JJ's mouth. The vibrations caused Drake to shiver as he caressed the roof of his partner's mouth. When JJ took the initiative to break the kiss and suck greedily at Drake's neck after an intake of air. Drake regained his senses.

Eyes shot open as he flung himself backwards, falling ungracefully to the floor. His eyes were unblinking with shock, while he panted. Screw the inhibitions, Drake had definitely felt the tightening of his jeans, which scared him to no end.

The door! He had to escape! Drake picked himself up and ran. Ran to the car, ran to the apartment, ran up the stairs, and ran through his own door. That's where he was now, plodding a dent into the floor as he paced back and forth.

_No way! Why did I do that?! Why did it have to feel good? Fuck that, it was great, but it was a guy! JJ! WRONG! I'll never be able to face him again! Plus, I got turned on! Oh God! I've never been that horny from just a kiss before! This is not happening. I must be dreaming!_

_Oh yeah, I haven't slept in forever._

* * *

A/N: OOOO! Things finally heat up! I suck at writing kissing scenes but try and use your imagination to pretend it was good. 

Please write me a review! You never know, I may update faster for it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I love you guys! I've only got incredible praise from you. This is great! It's better than I ever would have thought. And the reviews have really, really helped to push me for quality. Thank You!

xoxoxo

earthangel3- Keeping it up! Keeping it up! Yeah, and you're right. Something big is going to happen. Pretty much, something big in every chapter from here on out. It seems that my plot just kind of snowballs into this huge THING that i've got to keep control of. If I go too fast I'm going to miss something, so baby steps, take things one at a time...

kikvws- Thanks and Drake plans to.

kirara2edward- Awesome is always a fun word for a fic to be descibed as. Thank you for reviewing!

Kitty in the Box- I KNOW, I KNOW! THEY'RE LIKE MAJORLY SEXY TOGETHER AREN'T THEY?! IT'S PROBABLY MORE FUN WRITING THIS THAN IT IS FOR YOU TO READ IT! YOU'VE BEEN SO LOYAL! MY UTTER THANKS!

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 7: 

JJ was sitting out in his car the morning of October the 17th. He already knew that Drake was inside because he had seen Drake's car on the way into the parking lot. Now all JJ had to do was get out and walk into his office, acting like nothing happened.

But he couldn't.

_Oh God. What happened last night?_ The scenario played itself over and over in JJ's mind, but he still could not get a grasp on reality. _We were sitting on the couch, I leaned, he leaned, and then somewhere out of the blue I got the best kiss I've ever had! I don't understand! What did I do? What did HE do? For the first time, it wasn't me who started it. Oh God, maybe he just really missed me while I was sick?_ JJ rested his head on his arms that were clutching his steering wheel.

_Who am I kidding? Nobody kisses like that as a 'welcome back' gesture._ He smiled in spite of himself. _When Drake said he made up for his looks, he REALLY meant it._

JJ decided to let Drake give him a clue about how to act. The ball was in Drake's court anyways, he was the one that initiated the whole incident. _Maybe it was all this big fluke and he became possessed by a horny demon. That was it. What I wouldn't give to have the same demon kept away in a bottle somewhere for later use..._

JJ turned off the ignition, opened the car door, grabbed his infamous thermos, and walked through the front door. _Please give me a sign Drake._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_He's going to hate me. He's going to be so angry that I kissed him last night. I can't do it. I can't face him._

Drake was in the break room pretending to muse over the bulletin board, while he was actually just buying time to think about what had happened the night before. _I mean, I'm not even attracted to him! I have to tell him that it was just a weird mistake... You're an ass Drake! You KNOW you liked it! You sick pervert! Guys aren't for you. You would have known already by now. It isn't just because my partner's gay and good looking. DID I JUST THINK 'GOOD LOOKING'?!_

"You all right there Drake?" Dee had just slid his way into the room and made his way to the pastry plate.

Drake whirled around to face him, beet red in the face. _Can Dee tell there's something wrong? Can he tell I'm attracted to JJ? What do I do if he finds out what happened last night? Oh Jesus, this is like one never ending twilight zone!_

Dee picked an especially sticky donut and walked over to Drake, "Don't tell Ryo I had this okay? He's been on my ass about eating right and he'd go bananas if he found out that I was scarfing sweets... Drake? I'm serious, is something wrong?" Dee looked genuinely worried now at the uneasy expression over his friend's face. Drake had never looked so pained in his life.

"No... It's fine," Drake meeped as he shook his head.

"Yeah, sure," Dee said sarcastically, "If you're just fine, then I'm in love with Rose."

"You better not be!" Ryo said cheerfully as he opened the door to the break room, "If that's the case, then the couch is going to be the only place... you'll... what have you got in your hand?"

Dee threw the pastry over his head and into the trash can. "What? I haven't got anything in my hand?"

"Were you eating a DONUT DEE?" Ryo shouted.

"No, not at all! I was just... handing it to Drake! Right Drake?" Dee cried pitifully.

"Was that true Drake?" Ryo asked in deadly whispers.

"No. Dee was stuffing his face before you walked in. That wasn't his first donut either! He had five or six before you interrupted him, you know, the ones with the sprinkles and the icing..." Drake stated with the most honest face he could muster.

"Drake! You mother fucker! I didn't Ryo!" Dee jumped up and attempted to tackle his lover, "It was just that one! I only had three bites! Please! I'm sorry!"

"That's IT, Dee! How many times have I told you to cut down! You just never listen," Ryo hissed as he pushed Dee away, "I'll just have to do this the hard way. You're not getting any tonight."

Dee crumbled on the spot, becoming this puddle of pathetic, love-sick pile of goo. "Ryo! Don't do this baby! That's just totally unfair. It was just one donut I swear! It'll never happen again."

"Well maybe this time you'll listen to me! I don't want you dying prematurely for something as stupid as clogged arteries!" Ryo straightened himself and left the room with a cloud over his head.

Dee twirled around to face Drake, "You little-"

Drake put both hands up in defense, "Maybe that will teach you to stop prying into my love life hmm?"

Dee's face turned from anger to curiosity in a heart beat, "Love life? You never mentioned that. How is it anyway? Dead as usual?"

"Mind your own fucking business," Drake cursed, "I told you to leave it alone."

"Well since you ruined my whole evening, I think I deserve an answer."

"Big deal, Dee. One night won't kill you."

"Are you kidding? One night is the matter of life or death! I can't get enough of him. You just wouldn't understand Drake, it's just so... so... utterly and completely fantastic. The things that Ryo can do if he puts his mind to it, yeah, completely fantastic," Dee finished as his eyes glazed over and he licked his lips.

For once Drake didn't snap back at Dee to keep his bedroom antics to himself. It was weird, but Drake felt like he knew a little of what Dee was talking about. The night before, when JJ had responded to his moment of insanity, it was one of the best make out sessions he ever had. That time he didn't have to be the dominant one, the one to push things further even through he started it. And the more he reflected on it, the more natural it felt to give the reins over to someone else for a bit, while he got the chance to enjoy the sensations flooding his body.

Of course Drake wouldn't admit that if he had a gun to his temple.

"Oh Drake! There you are!" JJ waved from the door, "Enough talking with the other lazy bums. We got work y'know?"

It was a second before Drake got his feet to listen to him. He made some funny sound, between assent and reluctance as he followed JJ out and down the hall. "Listen, JJ... about last night."

JJ turned around to face him, his hand already on the door handle to their office. "Yeah?"

"I...," Drake's whole resolve hit the floor. JJ just looked too adorable this morning and too content with himself for Drake to tell him a complete 'it meant nothing to me' lie. So, Drake settled with Plan B, the truth, "I'm just really confused. I never planned for that to happen, and now that it has I'm just... confused."

JJ's whole world lit up inside him. Drake didn't say that it meant nothing and didn't tell him to forget the whole incident! There was hope that, maybe, just maybe, something could work out. JJ would take anything at this moment. _For the first time, my love could be mutual! And it is love! I know it is. This isn't just a rebound, it's the real thing, the real McCoy. Oh Lord, if I've ever deserved something, let it be him. _

"I understand Drake," JJ beamed as he put his hand on Drake's shoulder, "But I really want to know how you feel. Even if last night was spontaneous, did you... like it?"

"Yeah, it had been awhile since I've done that with anyone," Drake whispered. He felt no reason to lie to JJ, because keeping his thoughts to himself wasn't an advantage and it appeared to be making JJ a very happy man. "But that doesn't mean I'm gay JJ. It... oh let's get in the office."

JJ pulled open the door and both officers stepped inside before shutting it with a snap.

"What were you going to say?" JJ pried.

"Just because I kissed you and liked it doesn't make me gay. It just means that I've been lonely for too long and anything seemed stimulating at the time."

Hurt flashed through JJ long enough for it to show on his face before he smiled again. "That's fine Drake. I'm sorry to have made you uncomfortable. It was stupid of me to think-"

Drake cut JJ off by grabbing his shoulders and forcefully kissing him again. If the first kiss had caught JJ off guard, this one had him totally blown away. Drake's eyes were squeezed tight in concentration but JJ's were wide open in astonishment. It was over as soon as it had begun, but vigorous enough to leave JJ's lips red and swollen. Drake took a step back.

"I... Sorry... that was-" Drake stammered.

But JJ had decided to take matters into his own hands. Reaching for a fist full of white collar, he pulled Drake back towards him for round two. _Who gives a shit anymore?_ was the only thought JJ was able to comprehend while he circled his arms around Drake's waist to hold him in place. _He just can't do that to me and suspect me not to act on it..._

Drake was thinking along similar lines, _I asked for it. He's got a right to return the favor since I've already done the same thing to him. TWICE! Heh, like I mind. This whole kissing thing with JJ just gets better and better._ Resolutions and all previous thoughts just vanished as he drew JJ closer so that their torsos were crushed against each other. _Ya see, Drake? It's not so bad. Just like kissing a girl... except JJ knows what he's doing. And it shows..._

After a minute or so, both mutually pulled away with labored breathing. Drake leaned against the back of the door as JJ sat on his desk.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Right..."

"Um..."

"Maybe... maybe I could give this thing a shot, JJ."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Just, let's not tell anyone about it yet okay? I'm still not quite sure about what I'm doing."

"Sure, whatever you want. And... uh... we'll take it as slow as you want, whenever you want."

"Thanks. It's going to take a lot of getting used to."

"No shit."

JJ and Drake laughed silently as Drake walked over to hug JJ tightly.

_I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but at least it won't be dull!_

* * *

A/N: YAYNESS! Drake and JJ are finally "together"! FUN FUN FUN! Next chapter is just an excuse for pages and pages of fluff, sap, and limes. I can't FUCKING WAIT! 

LEAVE ME REVIEWS AND I'LL THROW IN EXTRA GROPING SCENES! ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update. I'm very ashamed... hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

xoxoxo

katastrophic88- Yes! They are finally together! Doesn't necessarily mean they're in the clear, but things are looking up. Yeah, I didn't want to make another whole chapter about Drake's inner problems. I'd like to think that Drake is a kinda guy who would flow with it, even if he didn't quite get it.

Youkai Girl- WEE! And I am assuming that you are a DrakexJJ lover as well! OOO! exciting! Thank you for recognizing my agonizingly slow process of putting them together. It really kills me because I just want to write yummy limey/lemony scenes, but alas, if I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it right!

earthangel3- Thanks for reviewing this chapter as well. And your feelings are pretty much right on the money. Their relationship is still going to go through some changes, because nothing is perfect you know.

kikvws- I hope it just keeps getting better and better. YAY for GROPING! Too bad it won't be that heavy in this chapter but later... oh yeah, it'll get GOOD

MoonstarSR- here you are!

kirara2edward- I so freaking plan to!

Kitty in the Box- Hehe. I had to put something about donuts in there. I felt it my duty as a FAKE writer. And that's great! I want you to feel like you're right in the middle of the action! As voyeur as that sounded...

goddess iris- Thank you for expressing your opinion and reading my fic. Maybe homophobe might be too strong of a word that I was going for. Perhaps prejudiced or something. Just that I thought Drake would be the type of person not to overly criticize it, but he wouldn't want to know about it either. Just ignore it and pretend that it doesn't exist. I thought that two months was allright to bring them together. I know it took Dee and Ryo two years, but Dee was glomping Ryo into their first week together.

Neko-Rinny- I'm wowed at being your favorite FAKE writer. Thank you. And I just love Drake, he's such a sweetie. I'm so glad you don't think my kissing scenes suck. I guess I just need more practice. :-D

PIGZ- I would if I could. This is my first fic so I don't want to get thrown off just yet. Maybe I'll attach some "fillers" on mediaminer... we'll see.

Celeste1- Thank you, thank you. groping = goodtimes

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 8:

The 27th precinct didn't really celebrate holidays. They were recognized, observed, but generally overlooked. The main reason for this was because the staff didn't get any time off, crime wouldn't stop just to give them a chance to be with family and friends. That's just the way life was for those who worked in civil duty.

So, that's why Ted's Halloween party came as such a surprise.

"Hmm... hey, Drake? Have you seen the latest memo yet?" JJ wondered out loud as he glanced over the break room bulletin board, "It seems that there's going to be a Halloween party. We've never had one of those before right?"

"Yeah, that seems odd," Drake walked over to look over JJ's shoulder, "Are we on duty that night?"

"I think so," JJ nodded, "We've got graveyard shift until November."

Drake looked quickly around to make sure that they were alone, then wrapped his arms around JJ's waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, "Aw, that's a shame. I know you like things like that."

Leaning back into Drake's chest, JJ said in a low voice, "Doesn't matter. I'll be with you right?"

"Hell yeah," Drake breathed and closed his eyes as took in JJ's cologne.

They had been "dating" for two weeks, and to Drake, they were the best two weeks of his life. This relationship wasn't like any of his former liaisons and he knew which one he preferred. There was no guessing, no expectations, and no phone calls gone unanswered. He just spent time with the one person he wanted to be with, he and JJ could talk for hours about anything and everything. The companionship was second to none.

The intimacy thing was still tentative though. JJ seemed reluctant to begin anything physical and when he did, it was hesitant until Drake took over. _I just don't want to push him into something he'll regret later. I can't gauge when it's enough, or when he wants more. I certainly know what I want, but that can wait till later. I'll move his pace, always his pace, as slow as it may be..._

Drake was also uncertain about exactly where to draw the line. This was the first time that he had even considered being a boyfriend to a man before. Not knowing what to expect, his strategy was to play it by ear. _If he wants to kiss, then okay, I can do that. If he wants to cuddle, I think I can do that to. I just couldn't take it any farther than that... not right now. I really care for JJ, but that's rushing things. I just can't do it... _

Drake knew that in time, maybe this whole thing would work itself out, one way or the other. But in the meantime, he was going to be with JJ in private. It's what they both wanted.

Drake gave JJ's shoulders a squeeze before he moved away, "I've got an idea JJ. Since we're going to miss the party, why don't we just dress up anyways?"

"You can't be serious..." JJ sounded doubtful.

"No! See, if you do it, so will I," Drake smiled reassuringly.

JJ felt suspicious, "Oh yeah? And what are you coming as?"

"A police officer," Drake shrugged.

"Oh, of all the stupid... you're jokes get cornier by the hour now," JJ walked past him after he gave Drake a fleeting peck on the cheek, "It's one of your best qualities too."

"Romantic much, Officer Adams?" Drake winked.

"Only since I met you."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Dee! Come on! We're going to be late if you don't get going," Ryo called over his shoulder, fixing his eye patch in the mirror. He looked rather stunning in his homemade pirate outfit, black cut off pants, striped shirt, and red sash tied at his waist. It took him awhile to decide what to wear, after refusing to be Superman at Dee's suggestion. Ryo may have loved Dee more than anything in the world, but he would NOT wear his briefs outside his pants in front of anyone. Dee was disappointed but changed his tune when Ryo suggested he go as Cupid.

So, now thirty minutes before the party was to start, Dee swaggers out of the bedroom in ass huggingly tight jeans, white wife beater, blue plaid button up, boots, and a cowboy hat. Ryo's jaw hit the floor as he stared at his lover.

"All right. Let's head out baby," Dee remarked as he got his wallet and slid it into his back pocket.

"You're so gorgeous Dee," Ryo marveled as he circled Dee once, "I'm going to have the hottest date there."

"Nope, sorry," Dee said matter of factly, "I've got that honor."

Ryo chuckled and locked arms with his better half, "Who's coming tonight anyway? Did everyone get time off?"

"Nah," Dee recalled as he grabbed his keys, "I think Drake and JJ are working tonight."

"We'll swing by on our way back to drop off some food."

"That's my Ryo. Thoughtful as well as handsome."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Case #2174653, a woman killed by being pushed off a five story building," JJ wrinkled his nose as the picture of the victim before passing it to Drake, "Case #4010677, a man shoved off the top of the Golden Ribbon movie theater... ugh, this one got impaled on a post."

A series of photos and biographies littered JJ's desk. Their most recent project involved a homicidal lunatic who killed by defenestration. The victims didn't seem to have a pattern however, and this is what JJ and Drake were trying to work out on the evening of October 31st.

"What were there ages again, JJ?" Drake asked as he ran his fingers over a couple pictures.

"Anywhere in between twenty and fifty-five," JJ sighed as he leaned back in his chair with a squeak, "It seems that there isn't any rhyme or reason to the deaths."

"Damn, I'm so tired of looking over this same mystery over and over again. How 'bout we have a break, order some food," Drake suggested.

"Sounds good to me," answered JJ, "How 'bout Chinese?"

After they had put in their order to a near by delivery, they took there respective places in the office.

"So, what do you plan that we do during the twenty minutes it takes for them to get here?" inquired Drake.

"I don't know," an evil grin graced JJ's face, "I can think of a few things."

Drake looked to the side, deep in thought for a moment or two, "Then it seems that you and I are on the same page."

Taking that as an invitation for more, JJ rose to his feet and leaned over Drake's chair with one hand on each of the arms, "I'd rather you and I were on the same chair Drake."

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Drake exclaimed as he pulled JJ into his lap. JJ ended up straddling the chair as well as Drake's thighs, staring into two hazel brown eyes. JJ draped his arms around Drake's shoulders while leaning forward to whisper, "I love it when you blush like that."

Drake's hands held onto JJ's legs to keep him from sliding off. He seemed to have totally forgotten that they were still in the precinct building and not to mention on duty. Everything else simply didn't matter when JJ was so close. _What's this power that you've got over me? How deep do my feelings run, if I all I want, is to be by you all the time? God, I need you JJ..._

JJ kissed him briefly on the lips. It was so small that it had felt like butterfly wings and shocked Drake by how sensual the simple act was. JJ repeated this a few more times, each time his lips barely brushed over Drake's while he blew hot air softly. Drake closed his eyes and ran one of his hands through JJ's silver/lavender tresses.

The smaller man massaged the back of Drake's neck as their lips met with more force this time. JJ had licked his lips before descending on his boyfriend's, ensuring that Drake felt wet, silky kisses that were moist and demanding.

Drake moaned as he slid his tongue along his partner's lower lip, asking for what he knew he would receive. And as expected, JJ opened his lips to let Drake explore his mouth in greater detail, letting him run over his teeth, roof of his mouth, and his own tongue. JJ thought, _so... good...this must be what ecstasy feels like. That's my drug, my downfall, it's Drake..._

JJ had to get his hands on more. Making out had been fine up to now, but in this moment, he wanted to feel more than just cotton under his fingers. His courtesy to Drake's wishes was rapidly fading as more powerful, primitive urges took over. With one quick jerk, JJ had pulled Drake's shirt from the inside of his pants. _Just this little bit, just this once..._

Drake went into panic mode as JJ's hand stroked over his stomach. _This is new, but can I handle this? What does he want next? Will he know when to stop? _His body answered his distracting brain with, _shut the fuck up, it feels too damn good to stop now. We can stop him later, a little touch here or there won't hurt anybody..._

So, Drake kept quiet. Well, about his worries that is. His mouth seemed to be spilling all sorts of strange whimpers and groans as JJ kneaded his chest and sides. He felt like he should being doing something back, something to pleasure JJ as well, but his brain just wasn't capable of that. His own name seemed a little fague even, when JJ lightly brushed over his nipple and tweaked in gently. _Just a bit more then I'll stop him..._

'BANG'

The door flung open to reveal a shocked looking Ryo and a stunned Dee. The pizza that Ryo had been holding fell to the floor, but neither of them bent to pick it up. JJ and Drake's heads snapped to the bewildered officers.

JJ had been caught mid-kiss with both of his hands on the inside of Drake's shirt, while Drake's seemed frighteningly close to JJ's ass. By the flushed faces and the bruised lips, Ryo and Dee could tell they had been at it for a while.

"We... we... nevermind! Excuse us," Ryo pulled the door shut hurriedly.

JJ and Drake sat frozen in time.

_OH FUCK!_

* * *

A/N: Okay! They got caught in a rather compromising situation! What will they do next? What will Ryo and Dee say? Will either JJ or Drake regret it?

Chapter 9! Coming to a computer near you!

Please write me reviews! I know I ask you every time, but they mean so much to me! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter was a BITCH to write. I struggled, I wrestled, and broke down in tears more then once, but IT'S DONE! HALLELUJAH! I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm so horrible. I make my fans suffer through the waiting, and I know how hard that is. Many many apologies.

xoxoxo

Youkai Girl- HAHA! Yeah, getting caught in the middle of some private action is DEFINITELY not what they needed. Or is it?? Hehe. You'll just have to read on won't cha? And I know that lemons are a no no. I still might do one and post it on media miner if I get the courage. Thank you for the confidence that this chapter will be good!

Kitty in the Box- HI! WEEEE! My most enthusiatic supporter since chapter 1! Bows profusely. If that chapter had you off your seat, I'm just hoping that this one will have you crawling on the floor. Remeber deep breaths, that's the key. Maybe a la maz class or two wouldn't go astray? :-)

Kikvws- Sorry to disappoint but they won't be getting it on in this fic. Like I said to Youkai Girl, probably in a one shot on media miner. We'll see, we'll see.

icchan- going baby going! Thank you for reviewing and giving me your imput!

earthangel3- So glad my story is good enough to get caught up in! In each chapter I'm so worried if it will be received well or not. But I do appreciate your novel reviews. It gives me a good sense about how well I foreshadow and so on. Thank you for the love and support!

kirara2edward- Don't think that it hasn't crossed my mind! A foursome would be so delicious except it would have to be utterly PWP and I'm not really into those...

Neko Rinny- YAY! You notice my building upness! Excellent! I hope you love this chapter as much as the last! I'll cross my fingers.

katastrophic88- I'm blushing. You thought that my kissing scene was hot? Oh lucky day! If you say it's hot then it must be okay. Thank you, thank you. Aw, have a little faith in Dee's maturity, he's got it in there somewhere... I think....

Calico Avangi- A NEW READER! glomp. So pleased that you think the chemistry is balanced. That's really important to me. There have been so many times that I thought I fudged it up. Their ages are just vague but it's good that you agree. And yeah, Ryo is good like that ne? :-)

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 9: 

Drake roughly shoved JJ off his lap, causing the silver haired man to crash on the floor.

"Oh, shit! That... that... wasn't supposed to happen!" Drake cried as he ungracefully retucked his shirt. _They SAW! They KNOW! It's all over... my good standing, my badge, my reputation... aw, FUCK!_

"Hey, Drake," JJ spoke softly as he got off the floor, rearranging his tie from its previously loosened condition, "We'll just talk to them. Just calm down a secon-"

"Don't you DARE tell me when to calm the fuck down!" Drake bellowed as he tugged a bit of hair at his temple, "You have no idea... you don't understand... I wasn't ready to-"

"Tell anyone about us?" JJ whispered quietly.

"HELL NO!" Drake hissed, "I told you before! I'm not gay! I'm just... lonely."

Drake thought a minute about what he had just said. _Yeah, lonely. JJ was just so tempting with his friendship and understanding, that I lost track of boundaries. I dug myself a hole that I wasn't prepared to be in! I have to get out of this NOW! He obviously expects something further, NO NO NO! _

"So," JJ murmured with his head bent to his chest, "It was all right if nobody knew."

"This shouldn't be a surprise to you JJ!" Drake stated with a passionate force. He walked around his desk and chair to face the window. "I told you that before we started this... this... thing."

JJ felt like his body was collapsing from the inside. As if his rib cage was no longer strong enough to protect his heart from imploding. Drake's words stung, as hurtful and degrading as any he had ever heard. _A thing? All that we have become, all that we are... is a thing? Did I miss his implications so far? How could he do this to me?! All the time I've spent with him, comforted him, laughed with him, all I get is a relationship to be hidden away because he's too embarrassed to be with me? JJ you're such a FOOL!_

JJ started to cry but forced his voice to remain as steady as it could, "Then I've been suffering under a false hope... I'm sorry... I don't know what else to say... I thought... I thought that maybe... your feelings would... have... changed..."

Drake knew he definitely could not turn around now. If he saw JJ's face, saw the tears roll along the sides of his cheeks, it would break him. It would force him into a corner. Drake glowered at the New York City street below, dark and dank, like it should be late at night.

"They haven't. I told you that I wanted to try it out, and I did. But I can't anymore! Not with the whole precinct knowing! And Dee is sure to spread that around to EVERYONE!" Drake reasoned.

"Who cares about the precinct knowing?" JJ wailed as he clung to the side of his desk for support.

"I DO!" Drake swung around to stare JJ in the face, "Am I a broken record? I'm not GAY! The office doesn't have to know about something that's NOT TRUE."

JJ's unbearable grief now shifted to unbelievable anger, "Then what the HELL were we doing ABOUT FIVE MINUTES AGO! Because I was not the only one involved Drake! You can't stand there and pretend that you weren't turned on by KISSING ME!"

Drake blushed an unusual shade of purple. He didn't know that JJ had felt his growing hard on, but thinking back on their position, he probably would have. _How dare he throw my hormones back in my face! Wasn't my problem! It could have happened with a girl too. It didn't have to be JJ... didn't have to be JJ at all..._

"I would have been turned on by anyone! I've just been so fucking deprived that I got desperate!"

JJ's face went through shock, fury, and then utter despair. He balled his fists and bit his lower lip, looking to the side away from Drake. _What have I done to deserve this?_

Drake knew he had gone too far. That was plain to see as it appeared that JJ just wanted the floor to swallow him up and never see the light of day again. _Oh shit! Drake you're such an asshole! Think! Think about how to repair that fuck up..._

JJ turned around at a snail's pace to leave the office. His steps were erratic as he walked a slow march to the door. Before he left, he managed to get out a two questions before his sobs took over.

"Why are you... so ashamed of me? I thought that you needed me... depended on me... more than... just a... friend."

The door shut. And JJ was gone.

Drake collapsed to his knees and brought his fists down upon the wood flooring so hard that a few of the planks chipped. A hot searing liquid was forming over his eyes as he covered his face with his hands, rocking back and forth. It hurt so damn much to hear his partner suffering, but there was nothing to be done. _This shouldn't have happened at all... none of this should have happened._

His nails dug into his knees as he desperately tried to replace his anguish with pain.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

JJ didn't know how he had made it home. Everything seemed surreal, like his body was acting of its own accord. The past hour or so was just impossible. It was ridiculous it had even occurred, but it did. In a flash, everything had changed.

When he opened his door, October came rushing out from his bedroom, tail wagging and tongue swaying from side to side. She greeted JJ like she always did, brushing against his calf and nuzzling the back of his legs to move him to wherever she pleased. But instead of laughing and moving to check her food dish, JJ dropped his bag and clutched her around her neck.

He dragged himself to the wall of the front entrance and simply wailed into her chocolate fur. Seeming to understand how important this was to her master, October stayed still; content to lie in JJ's lap.

"Oh God... Oh God... help me. Someone please help me... why does... everyone reject me?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Drake fell asleep on the office floor, too tired and too distressed to move. The moments of the past three months passed through his head one by one, as if someone was playing a film inside his brain.

_- - - "Wow... if I had someone to make this for me every morning I wouldn't be half as reluctant to get out of bed" - - -_

_- - - "That's a ton of whoreshit JJ. Your birthday matters." _

_"No, not to me." _

_"Well, it does to ME." - - -_

_- - - Drake- you must slap Dee later this afternoon. You're seeing double right now. - - -_

_- - - "I just can't tell you how much that meant to me Drake. And I'm sorry for this morning, that was uncalled for."_

_"Hey now... it's not just your fault. I was being an ass too and I'm sorry. Let's just get to know each other better okay? So, then fights like that won't happen again." - - -_

_- - - "Trust me Drake, it would take more than a light stroll in the park to counter act those three donuts." - - -_

_- - - "I don't really know Drake. I guess I wasn't thinking about anything but you at the time." - - -_

_- - - "No, I remember you told me October the 16th. You wanna come over to celebrate? That is if you're not going anywhere, with anyone else I mean." - - -_

_- - - "I'd rather you and I were on the same chair Drake." - - -_

_- - - "You will be more careful next time though right? I don't think I could handle it if you died. I've become dependent on you I guess. I need you around JJ."- - -_

Drake whimpered slightly as he remembered the moment beside JJ's hospital bed. He had been so worried that he was going to lose his partner, his best friend. From acquaintances to closest confidences in a few short months, it seemed much longer to Drake. It was so difficult to believe that through all the walks in the park, the dinners out, the lengthy conversations, Drake had given a little of his heart away piece by piece.

_Maybe I did like him more than just a friend? Why else would I feel this rotten? I can barely move because my body just won't listen to me. Maybe my legs and arms are disappointed in me too._ Drake cringed as he recalled JJ's lost words before he had left:

"_Why are you so ashamed of me? I thought that you needed me, depended on me, more than just a friend."_

_I'm so sorry JJ. I wasn't ashamed of you. You mean so much to me. I was just ashamed of myself._

Drake drifted off as the clock on the wall stuck two in the morning.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Drake! Drake! Hey buddy, wake up!"

Someone had a hold of Drake's shoulder and was giving it a good shake. Drake blinked and found himself looking up at an olive face with black hair and emerald green eyes. _Oh, Dee... come here to make fun of me I guess. Can't really blame him though..._

"Drake, you've got to get up before Rose comes in here and fires your ass for slobbering on the floor," Dee grunted out as he grabbed Drake under his arms and hoisted him into the nearest chair.

"Leave me the fuck alone Laytner."

Dee stood, arms akimbo, making sure that Drake knew he was not leaving for quite a while. He heaved a heavy sigh before, "JJ said he's not coming in today."

"Ugh," Drake grunted, not really commenting.

"He said he was sick."

"Ugh"

"He doesn't know if he'll be in tomorrow"

Silence.

"Or the next day."

Silence.

"Or forever really."

"WHAT?" Drake yelped as he sat up straight.

"He requested a transfer this morning. Seems he's going to the L.A.P.D."

Drake let out a moan as he rested his forehead in his hands. His eyes were threatening to water again but he held them back with all the strength he could. Drake was NOT going to cry in front of Dee.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Dee queried sincerely.

Drake just held his thoughts in. If he opened his mouth to speak, Dee would know how upset he was.

"Drake," Dee muttered, "What's going on? I've never seen you like this. It... it scares me Drake."

Still silence from the blonde detective. Dee knelt so that he was on Drake's level.

"I want to help you. This is tearing you up. You'll just hurt yourself. You NEED to get this out."

"Dee..." Drake called as his voice wavered, "I really fucked up. I... made a terrible mistake."

"Hey, hey," Dee cooed as he rubbed Drake's back tentatively, "Deep breaths okay? Just tell me all that you're comfortable with giving."

Drake started from the beginning. All the way back to when he had realized he knew nothing about JJ, to the moment when he broke his heart. Dee listened carefully with the utmost seriousness. He nodded several times to prompt Drake ahead in his story, but besides that, made no move to interrupt him. It surprised Drake that Dee could remain so calm and together, while he fell to pieces. _I never knew he had it in him..._

"And then I just... went to sleep on the floor. There was just no way... I'd make it back to my apartment," Drake finished as he inhaled deeply.

Dee sat on the balls of his feet, looking at Drake thoughtfully. Drake had stopped crying a while ago but his eyes were still red and puffy.

Dee then spoke up after paying attention for over half an hour, "What now?"

"Uh...," Drake stumbled. He honestly didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could think of, "I don't know."

"Well, it seem to me that you have two options," Dee pronounced as he held up two fingers, "You can either admit that you're in love with JJ or you can forget it ever happened."

"What?... In love with him? Dee are you crazy?? I like women! I'm not gay!" Drake said vigorously.

"Drake," Dee sighed patiently, "Have you ever thought that maybe you were bi?"

"No... not... really?"

"And your physical attraction should really be taking the back seat here. Man, think about it, aren't you happy with him?"

"That's not the point," Drake uttered.

"Then what IS?" Dee asked.

"I've always grown up, wanting the normal things Dee. A wife, some kids, a pet, and a house in the suburbs," said Drake shakily, "And so far, I've got none of that. I'm going to hit thirty in a couple years, and what have I got to show for it? You see, don't you? It wouldn't work out."

Dee faintly shook his head, "That's where you've got it all wrong. The mind set that, you could only have those things with a woman. Two years ago, all I wanted was to be single and resilient and stand by myself, that was how I had it all planned out. But, then Ryo came into my life, and everything changed. Before I knew it, I wanted to be there with him forever, and help take care of his kid, and share my responsibilities as well as my soul.

Look, Drake. JJ makes you happy when you're with him. You just told me that. The fact that you became so close in such a short time just goes to show that you're really compatible. And from what I saw last night, you're not going to have problems with the sexual aspect either."

Dee grinned slyly as Drake glowered at him.

"But besides, think of it like this: if JJ were a woman would you have treated him the same? Does he really deserve all your insecurity just because he happened to be born as a guy? He's not selfish, he's not cruel, and he's not arrogant. He's a relatively good person, and hasn't earned society's shallow mindedness."

"_You did good JJ, real good. I bet your parents would be proud of who you've become, no matter where they are now." _

Drake sat in a thick silence for what felt like a millenium. He fought with himself, one side pleading to remain the same, while the other told him to take this chance to love JJ unconditionally. _Love? When did these emotions turn to love? _But he already knew the answer as soon as he looked inside himself. _Since the day that he started to smile again._

"I'm afraid Dee... I'm scared about what everyone's going to say or do," Drake whispered, "I don't want to be ridiculed."

"It's all right. I'm not going to tell you that no one will harass you, because some people will. But it's worth it. I can tell you that it's worth every second."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

JJ woke up with the drone of the alarm clock. It had been ten days since he had last been to work. If he wasn't in the middle of a transfer to another city, he would have surely been sacked. No police officer was could take off that much time without a better excuse than "being sick".

He had been sulking mostly. He slept little, he ate little, and he only left his apartment to take October to the bathroom. _I'm such a sad person... brooding and moping around like this... no wonder why Drake thinks I'm not worth it..._

Ryo had come by once or twice. He had practically burst down the door the second time that JJ refused to let him in. JJ knew he was there to talk to him but he didn't care. He didn't want to be talked out of moving. There just wasn't anyway that he could stay at the 27th.

_I'll start all over again... just like I did two years ago... try and forget any of this ever took place._

'Rap, rap, rap'

_Oh lord, Ryo's back again._ JJ huffed as he brought his comforter over his head. _If I just stay quiet he'll go away. Just like the times before. I wish October would stop barking like that! She'll only encourage him!"_

After a few minutes, both the knocking and the barking ceased. _Thank goodness. Now I can go back to sleep and give into the nightmares._

"JJ?"

JJ's eyes flew open under the sheets. _Oh My God. What the hell is HE doing here? Damn him and his extra key!_

"JJ... it's Drake."

The slender man in his bed knew that Drake couldn't see his eyes, or most of his face for that matter, because of the blanket. _Just go away... just go away..._

"I'm not going away until you look at me and listen to what I have to say."

_Damnit, he caught me._ JJ pushed the comforter to chin level and stared up at his ex-partner.

"What do you want? I think I've already heard all I want to hear."

"No, listen... it's not like that."

"No! YOU listen," JJ sat up and let the blanket slide down his bare chest to pool at his waist, "Not only did you make me feel like less than crap a week or so ago, you made sure that I knew I was stupid enough to believe we even had a chance! I don't care what you have to say! That doesn't matter. I just want to forget! Forget it all! Forget everything about you! Forget the feelings that you made me think you had! Forget the feelings I had for you! Forget that I really loved you!"

_Oops, too much._

"You... you love me JJ?" Drake inquired with a concerned look.

"So, what if I do? I mean, did," JJ spat, "Like you'd care. You couldn't care less about what I felt."

"Yeah, yeah... you were right," Drake said while keeping JJ's gaze.

"What?"

"I said that you were right. That I didn't care about what you felt," Drake stated, "I was only thinking about what I was doing. I only thought about me when I was ranting at you. I was so selfish that I was just worried about what others were going to say, and not what we were... as a, you know, couple."

JJ snorted indignantly. _Where is this leading? I don't have time for this._

Drake noticed JJ's impatience but bravely continued, "What I said was unforgivable. It was unnecessarily malicious and meant to convince myself and not to hurt you. I'm just chicken shit and you paid the price, I'm sorry."

Taking it all in, JJ sat with his hands folded in his lap. _What's the purpose for telling me this?_

Getting still no response, Drake was convinced that he had over stepped his bounds, "I'll leave now. I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sorry for what I did."

Drake left the room, but was back within five seconds.

"No, no, that wasn't all," Drake was able to tower over JJ's bed in a few strides, "I also wanted to tell you that... that... I love you."

Drake took a little gasp as if he didn't believe he had just said that, but carried recklessly on...

"You ARE everything to me JJ. I'm willing to be with you. Forever. I'll shout it out to anyone I meet. I'll tell the entire 27th precinct about how much I love you including Traffic and Minors! You say jump and I'll say how high. Let me spend the rest of my life keeping your smile fixed in place."

JJ's eyes widen in alarm as he gaped open mouthed at Drake. Never in his wildest dreams had he even thought that... Drake would...

Drake ran his knuckles gently across JJ's cheek while he softly spoke his last bit, "If there's was ever someone that I could grow old with, and still enjoy being around in fifty years... it would be you JJ. No one else could do that for me."

UNLEASH THE FLOOD GATES! JJ grabbed Drake's neck and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. Drake jerked a bit as he hastily took a seat on the bed next to his yowling JJ. Drake gripped JJ firmly to stop his body from trembling.

"I... love... you too Drake. So much. This... was... the real deal for me... there would have... never been... anyone like you... again."

"Shhh," Drake said gently into JJ's ear as he squeezed him tighter, "I love you. I'll say it as many times as I need to, to make you trust me again."

"Once more... Drake...," JJ sniffled as he choked his tears down.

"All right," Drake lightly kissed JJ's forehead, "I love you JJ."

"Thank you," JJ breathed out as he leaned back a little with his eyes closed, "I'm so tired Drake. I haven't slept in three days. I couldn't stop thinking about you and what you said and-"

"Then go back to bed JJ," Drake replied soothingly as he lowered JJ back down onto his pillows, "I'll be by later."

"No!" JJ yelled as he latched onto Drake's arm, "Don't leave me alone. I don't want to wake up and think it was a dream. Please don't go."

Drake was hurt by the pain that JJ begged with. He must have really touched a sensitive spot to have reduced JJ to his current self.

"Okay. I'll stay with you. Move over a little."

While Drake removed his shoes, socks, and belt, JJ scooted over the far side of the bed. Drake climbed in and relaxed as JJ curled up on him. _Yes, this is how it's going to be... for the rest of my life..._

They were both dead to the world within a few short moments.

And it was the best sleep Drake had had in an eternity.

* * *

A/N: WE'RE HERE! There's going to be one more chapter so fasten your seat belts! 

I took more than little liberities in this one. Tell me if it was too much, too little, you want more angst, you want less angst, more sap, less sap, less Drake, less JJ... THESE THINGS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! Write Me! -crawls on hands and knees- please?

Oh, and I was wondering your opinion on something: Who do you think is the better seme? Drake or JJ? It's not a clear decision so I would like some imput. Next chapter I'll tell you who I think should be the dominant one... :-D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi Everyone! We're here at chapter ten. THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! GASP!! My angst didn't go over so well last chapter because it was just hard on me, so just humor and giggles today! There's a few flashbacks so stay with me! The praise for my first work is just... so incredible. It really means SO MUCH to me that you took the time to write me a quick something. Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

Well... let me just quickly tell you what I plan to do next. I have this adorable idea for a one shot to tie over this fic to its sequel. WHAT A SEQUEL I SAY?! YES! There is an idea for the I-love-Drake-and-JJ-so-much-it-hurts part two, and let me tell you... if you thought THIS was explosive... you have another thing coming. Course I have to finish my outline, and straighten out a few "problems" but then on! ON TO BIGGER AND BETTER THINGS! I just can't wait to start the next part of their life together, it's going to be so fucking awesome!!!

-Crazed fangirl squeal-

And remember a couple of the main events in this fic, because the big things will carry over. Like October, and the coffee, and the gun shot wound... yeah, try and keep those in the back of your mind.

-Blows large kisses-

xoxoxo

earthangel3- Yes, I needed to put in that angst to make the story climax somewhere. I was overly cruel to JJ because... well, I just tried to make Drake paranoid. Maybe it was too over the top? Oh well, what's done is done. Originally I was actually going to have JJ leave and then move back, but I got so excited by my sequel that I decided to wrap things up early.

katastrophic88- -takes hand and pats- I like my Dee to be goofy once in a while, but also to have a sincere caring side. I hate angst now, reading it and writing it. It was so hard. Too much work. Fluff, fluff, fluff. bounces on cloud.

Neko-Rinny- I'm sorry I made you cry. :-( But that's the way the words happened to roll out. And Dee does have a serious side. You can see it in the time's where Ryo's hurt in the manga or when Mother almost died. Dee would be there for his friends, thick or thin.

kirara2edward- we'll see about that!

ladybard96- Thank you for reading! And you're right. MORE SAP.

MoonstarSR- all hail JJ seme fans! WHEEE! So pleased you love the story. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Beverley- Here is the next chapter! I love the way JJ is well rounded in my story too. Someone with that amount of looks deserves a good personality to boot. Couldn't agree with you more on the seme question. That's why I was so worried about who would top who. But, in the end, they will prolly share like good people that they are. :-D

Celeste1- I'm so glad they're together and happy too! And Drake will get his turn. Promise

Calico Avangi- Yeah, sorry about that. I can't write angst. At all. I run out of things to say and do besides have them cry. -hangs head- I'll try harder next time, but most of my classic writing is humor. -bows profusely- I'm SO SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING EVERYTHING ELSE. It was rushed yes, but not as rushed as the first draft. -hides rough drafts to save embarassment- Please keep reading my other stuff though because one day i might get it right. :-/

NaiyaTook- I'm so happy! I've been described as flowing and smooth and stuff. YAY! JJ/Drake has always been my favorite pairing. My next fics will probably be dedicated to them as well.

Kitty in the Box- my faithful, loyal, always flattering reader! -hugglesglomps- I think most of your reviews forced me to strive the extra mile in search of something better than mediocre. Thank you for your constant reviews and opinion. I look forward to seeing you review my later works! Until we see each other again!

xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 10:

'POP' 'fizzzzzz' 'chink, chink'

"All right! Who doesn't have a glass yet?" yelled Ted over the din.

There were a couple of shouts across the room and a low cheer from the rest of the crowd. A round of "Auld Lang Syne" was chorused by a few men from Forensics who hadn't waited for midnight to begin drinking. It was a whirl of chaos and noise, so unlike the strict police office usually was, with party hats of every color sticking out from everyone's head.

New Year's in New York. Arguably, the best excuse to celebrate without inhibitions till dawn.

About fifteen minutes to the new year, Drake pulled JJ away from the festivities to join him on the roof. They looked over the raucous party goers on the streets below, smiling inwardly and holding hands. A champagne bottle sat between Drake's feet, as well as two paper cups.

JJ reflected on what an unexpected moment this was. If someone had told him last year that he would be intertwining fingers with Drake on the roof, he'd have laughed in their face. But there they were. Together. Such a difficult path they were forced to tread, but eventually they had arrived at success.

!!!!-Begin Flashback-!!!!

When they woke up from their sleep, after confessing their love to each other, Drake and JJ talked about their future, about what action they were going to take. The older man was adamant about JJ immediately pulling his transfer and would not stop nagging him until he'd done so. After the quick phone call, Drake apologized again and again about his previous accusations. JJ repeatedly tried to interrupt him while the blond haired man raved about what an idiot he was and how "complete and total bullshit" seemed to have spilled from his mouth without running through his brain first. Fifteen minutes later, JJ grew tired of the self-loathing and forced a kiss on his partner to silence him.

Two months passed as swiftly as a single moment. The new lovers had talked to Ryo and Dee in confidence about what was going on and the four decided to keep the relationship on the down low for the time being. Neither JJ nor Drake could get around the fact that they only started seeing each other in the past month or so. Ryo felt that it was important for them to stay with each other a bit longer before they could be really ready for the inevitable persecution. After all it took him and Dee two years.

However, the situation didn't say that Drake and JJ had to be completely closeted. Indeed, it was Drake's idea that during November the two couples go for a double date which they all enjoyed immensely. Even though Dee's and Ryo's affection was more open in public, JJ recognized Drake's efforts to look the part of a boyfriend. He blushed a dull pink when Drake wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked down the urban streets. _I know he's nervous and that he's just trying to make up for what he's done, but I do still appreciate it. Drake means everything to me now, and for him to show strangers that we're together like this... it's such a huge step in the right direction._

The days shifted into December while the snow fell through the city. A series of complicated homicide cases compelled everyone to work late hours up to Christmas Eve. Drake's pride in his companion tripled as he listened in on JJ's argument with Rose outside the door. For a smaller, leaner man, JJ packed quite a punch.

"You're being a complete dickhead! We've worked overtime everyday for the past week and a half, and you're telling me we can't have twenty-four hours to ourselves?"

"Listen up, Adams! I'm short officers at the moment, so Christmas or no Christmas you're dragging your sorry ass to the precinct tomorrow morning."

"No! I have a right to spend my vacation time any way I please!"

"It's not like you actually have an obligation to someone!"

"Mind your own fucking business. I'm not coming in tomorrow and neither is Drake. We officially strike until the 26th. Effective immediately."

And with that said, JJ stormed out as he crashed into the eavesdropping Drake. Both got up from their positions on the floor, JJ sprawled across Drake's chest, and brushed themselves off.

"And I thought that it would be easier to send you in..." chuckled Drake.

"What can I say? It's our first Christmas together and I DON'T want to spend it tracking down criminals," shrugged JJ as they waved to Janet before heading out.

!!!!-End Flashback-!!!!

_I've never seen him so stubborn as when he thinks he's getting cheated out of time with me_, Drake smirked and threw his arm over JJ's shoulder, one minute to midnight. _Those are such precious memories that I want to hold on to. His strength, his loyalty, his passion... _

"Drake," said JJ as he gently pulled his body to face him, "I love you."

Drake took JJ's face in both his hands and stared into his brilliant blue eyes. The moonlight reflected in his pupils to make Drake literally see stars shining back at him. It was impossible... unimaginable... it felt as if he had lost himself. His own caramel brown eyes struggled to remain open as he leaned forward to brush his lips against JJ's petal soft mouth.

"And I'll always love you JJ."

_Three..._

Drake slipped his arms around JJ's waist to tug him flush against him.

_Two..._

JJ moaned wantonly, hurriedly flinging his hands to bury them in smooth golden hair.

_One..._

Drake raised JJ up, twirling him around while he laughed and threw his head back.

_And a new beginning had started._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You are so plastered," Drake chuckled as he lifted JJ out of the passenger seat and over his shoulder. Considering all the stairs he was going to climb, it would be easier to sling JJ over his back than to carry him against his chest.

True to his word, it took less than three glasses of champagne to have him singing "It's Raining Men" on top of a stool. _Low tolerance... try NO tolerance. _Drake decided to curve his own liquor in favor of getting them both home safely, JJ had obviously chosen to become the designated drunk. Not that Drake minded all that much. It made for interesting conversation.

"Hehehehe... Drake, Drake, Drake..." JJ sang his partner's name every time he bounced his head against Drake's lower back.

"Hey, we have to be quiet now. Don't want your neighbors upset," Drake whispered as they arrived on JJ's floor.

"Shhhhhhh," JJ shook his head violently and loudly hushed, "Must be quiet JJ. Hehehehe." He clapped his hands over his mouth and giggled uncontrollably.

Drake shifted JJ a little to open his door. _Thank God I have a spare key, I don't know where his is. And with the state he's in, I doubt he even realizes what a key is at all. You can say one thing though... JJ isn't a mean drunk._

He carried the drunken man to the bedroom where he proceed to take off his shoes and socks. Drake decided that it would be all right for JJ to sleep in his clothes tonight since he was wearing a sweater and light slacks. Yet, getting his rather squeamish man under the covers was a challenge. No matter how hard he tried to tuck his legs under the sheets to pull the comforter up, JJ always ended up on top of the bed again. Then there were the random fits of giggles. Finally, Drake had been able to take of his own shirt and shoes before climbing in after JJ. _I hope he stops laughing, not that it isn't adorable, but all the vibrating is going to keep me up._

He had almost dozed off before he felt a tug at his arm, "Mmhmm? Yeah, JJ?"

JJ screwed up his face and squinted his eyes for a moment, "Are you a good secret keeper?"

Entirely taken aback by the ridiculous question he stuttered, "Uh... wha... yes?"

JJ bobbed his head and leaned in so close that Drake could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Don't tell Drake okay?"

"Umm... JJ, look, it's-"

"I want to make love to him so badly," JJ exhaled with a shiver, "I've wanted to for a long, long, long time. Yes, yes, yes. Very long. Ve-ry."

Drake tensed as he gawked at the man beside him. Sure he had always known that JJ probably did want to go that next step, but to hear it out loud...

JJ unconsciously slapped a hand over Drake's mouth and said, "But we can't tell Drakey! Nope, nope. Musn't tell Drakey. That would be... hehehehe... bad. Bad, bad, bad. You won't tattle tale, will you?" JJ's index finger was thrust into Drake's sternum as he said the last word, 'you' and then made its way to his lips signaling for quiet.

Drake silently shook his head slowly. JJ smiled a large goofy grin and laid down to pass out.

_Definitely not an angry drunk..._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The morning brought the sight of a cold winter day, with the windows slightly frosted due to the freezing temperatures. Drake's hands groped the opposite side of the bed for something warm to press up against. Groaning in frustration he opened his eyes to find that he was alone.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he heard retching sounds from the bathroom.

_Oh shit. He probably doesn't handle hangovers well either._

Trudging to the half open door, he wasn't really surprised to see JJ bending over the toilet, red in the face. Drake walked up behind JJ to help support him by holding his stomach up. Two men were almost hurling when the sober man felt JJ's second wave of nausea through his hands. _Think about something else, try not to smell anything..._

Fortunately, JJ slumped into his embrace soon afterward while muttering something like, "My head is going to explode."

"Well, you did have three whole glasses last night," Drake commented amusedly.

"Shut up."

Drake half carried, half walked JJ to the kitchen to find him something to take. While he opened and closed carious cupboards, the silver haired man collapsed on the table with a thud.

"Did I do anything last night?" was all Drake could make out from the muffled sound of slurred words.

"You mean besides strip naked and hump the water cooler, you mean?"

JJ growled, "Uh, you wish."

"Yeah, maybe a little," Drake laughed as he placed a glass of tomato juice in front of the keeled over detective.

Between forced gulps, JJ said, "So... I didn't do anything stupid at all... I've been known for... saying odd stuff."

Drake shook his head as he sat down across the oak table, "No. You didn't do anything you should regret."

"Good," JJ sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Was that the first time you got shit faced," Drake asked curiously.

"Ye-... maybe... oh who cares? Like I'd tell you," he spat out as he took another swig of juice.

Drake huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah. Musn't tell Drakey."

JJ choked and sprayed tomato juice everywhere. Coughing furiously he hit is own chest in an effort to keep breathing. Drake however, was covered in red spots looking totally bewildered.

"What?! What did you say?" JJ gasped.

"Musn't. tell. Drakey." he repeated slowly giving each word emphasis.

Although JJ was covered in red liquid, his cheeks colored even darker and he lowered his head to the table again. "Uh, let me explain... I'm sorry... I just didn't have control of-"

Grabbing a napkin to wipe off the worst of JJ's onslaught, Drake cut in, "Don't apologize when you don't have to. Saying sorry implies that you actually did something wrong."

JJ continued to speak into the table, "I can guess what I said. I know you weren't ready to think about that yet."

"Of course I've thought of it," Drake replied indignantly, "What ELSE could I do when you told me you wanted me so badly hmm?"

"Drake? Do you know what you're saying?" questioned JJ suspiciously.

"Uh huh."

"And you know exactly what it would involve?"

"Yup."

"And that it would hurt."

"Yeah."

"And you might bleed or tear?"

Drake winced before shaking his head, "I guessed that. But... I mean... I mean if it was REALLY that bad then no one would do it right?"

JJ reached across the table to take Drake's hands in his own, "I'd promise to be as gentle as I can."

"I know."

"And that you would like it too."

"I still can't fathom the details but I... want to do this... for you."

"Not today though. I can't concentrate over my head pounding."

"I can imagine so," Drake said fondly.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question Drake? Since you seem to be okay with the whole homosexual intercourse thing."

Drake tried to keep his voice steady and clear of jitters, "Wha... what is it?"

"Well..."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ask Janet for the proper forms at the front desk... WAIT! YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!"

Ryo and Dee grinned at each other from their desks. A few moments before, it had been a relatively quiet day at the 27th Precinct, meaning a little less running around after the bad guys and a hell of a lot more paperwork. Both hard-working officers had been typing away before they heard the uproar down the hall.

"I think Drake told Rose what's going on," Ryo remarked.

"It appears so doesn't it?" Dee observed.

In a few minutes the door swung open to let in two hysterical men clutching their sides.

"Oh man! Did you see his face?! That was so perfect!" JJ cackled as he held himself in a standing position by bracing himself on Ryo's desk.

"Priceless, utterly priceless," Drake sniffed as he brushed a tear from his eye.

"We should have moved in together sooner," JJ joked as he patted Drake's arm.

"That or we should have got pictures to laugh at later."

A silence fell over all four of them as they couldn't stop beaming at each other. Any victory, even a small one over a fellow peer, was communal. Drake linked his arm with JJ's as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty... that meant...

"Hey, JJ? Want to come with me to lunch? My treat."

JJ had never felt so elated in his entire life. He knew that Drake was offering just to give him a chance to celebrate the fact that they were two lovesick men, but right now he couldn't have needed it more.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to."

And with that, he too stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: SOB SOB SOB! It's OVER! It's REALLY OVER! But that doesn't mean you don't have to review.

Tell me what you think about the idea of a sequel and your overall impressions of my work!

Btw... I thought that JJ should be seme just because Drake has no experience at all on the gay sex scene. In time, when Drake... uh... gets into the swing of things, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to be domineering. But until then, he'll just have to try and learn from the best. ;-)


End file.
